


A Family as Sweet as Chocolate

by catz4444



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Magic, willy wonka is a wizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catz4444/pseuds/catz4444
Summary: There are few things in the world that Willy Wonka loves more than chocolate, but his son is certainly at the top of the list. The reclusive chocolatier never realized how lonely he was until a green eyed little boy came into his life. It looks like Willy's plan to stay out of the Wizarding World might not work out anymore. A Willy Wonka adopts Harry story.





	1. The Giant Candy Store

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest. This is not my best work. It's my first fanfiction but I'm just now publishing it on here. The good news about that is that there are already a ton of chapters written so up to a point there will be regular chapter updates. The bad news about that is that the first few chapters are cringey because I was still trying to learn how I wanted to write back then.  
> In my opinion, which is biased, if you can make it through the first five chapters, it gets way better and the writing may even be somewhat good as you go on.  
> I just wanted to warn you.  
> -Aniala (catz4444)

Chapter 1

The art of chocolate making required time, creativity, and precision. Chocolate makers all around the world competed for the public’s recognition. They all tried to outdo each other in flavor and other factors. In the end, the decision of which company was the best came down to personal preference as no company could make a large enough win over the others to win over the entire public.

For years every company tried to come out with something new, revise something old, copy another company’s recipe, or maybe just market a certain product differently. Nothing they did could give them an advantage for long, though. Then everything changed.

When a small shop first opened its doors on Cherry Street, none of the three major chocolate factory owners became alarmed. In fact, they didn’t even know it existed. It was, after all, just a small business run by a young man with no reputation in the chocolate industry. The shop had no employees sans the young man and only sold products that he made.

Even the locals didn’t think that the shop would last when they first learned it was opening and they might have been right if the young shop owner had not been an eccentric genius and a chocolatier.

On opening day, the young man gave out free samples of his product, and that was all it took to win the public over. As soon as the small piece of free chocolate entered their mouths anyone that tasted it knew that the only chocolate that they would go out of their way to buy from that moment on was chocolate made by Wonka.

Word spread fast of the chocolatier. He made the most amazing sweets! He made candy that changed color, flavor, and shape as you ate it, bubble gum that could be blown up to incredible sizes, and ice cream that never melted!

The papers buzzed about his creations. They called it “extraordinary,” “incredible,” and even “magical!”

The last word they used was the most fitting as the chocolatier himself was just that, magical!

Willy Wonka made up his mind to leave the wizarding world by the time he graduated from Hogwarts. Now, don’t get any wrong ideas about Willy’s opinion on the school. He was grateful for the opportunity to learn magic and had even found a few friends and many customers within the castle’s walls. The school itself wasn’t what caused Willy to decide to leave. Magic didn’t influence his decision either, as he would continue using magic throughout his life. No, the two things that made Willy decide to leave were the people and the war.

The school children bullied Willy throughout his school years. Willy wore bright clothes when not in uniform and tended to be on the eccentric side. If those two things within his control weren’t enough to make Willy a prime target for bullying then the two out of his control were.

You see, Willy’s family was from America. They moved to England when Willy was ten for Willy’s mother’s work. Willy’s mother was a psychologist and his father was a dentist. Neither of them had magic. Willy was bullied for his accent and for being, as some put it, a mudblood.

Some people in the wizarding world believed that only the witches an wizards that could trace their magical lineage back through multiple generations were worthy of magic. If that view only existed in the form of some school bullying then it would have been manageable, but it went far beyond that. An entire war raged on over the concept of “Blood Purity” and in the end, it’s what drove Willy out.

Willy Wonka found himself grateful that his father was strict about continuing his muggle education. It was enough to allow him to open his shop in America and completely distance himself from the wizarding world.

It would be after ten years which included a chocolate factory opening, closing, and mysteriously opening again that the war would end. But Willy Wonka wouldn’t learn about that until nearly four years after that.

~Nearly Four Years Later~

Nothing could ruin this trip, Harry Potter thought from his cot in a hotel room.

The Dursleys almost had the same exact thought.

Dudley Dursley turned five that week and Vernon and Petunia celebrated their son’s birthday by taking their little Dudleykins to the biggest chocolate store in the world. They went out of their way to ensure that the trip was perfect. They got a flight to America on a good reliable airline. They booked a room at a hotel with a pool and a restaurant, and they had the entire day planned out at the chocolate store.

The only issue is that all of the freaks baby sitters were unavailable. That meant they had to bring him with them.

Nothing could ruin this trip, the Dursleys thought, nothing, that is, except for the freak.

Harry didn’t think he’d ever experienced anything so fun in his short life. He got to fly on an air plane and since all three of the Dursleys sat in the same row, Harry had to sit by himself. The two nice strangers in the row with him let him sit next to the window and he got to watch the plane leave the ground and everything get smaller beneath them. Dudley cried on the flight but Harry decided that he loved flying, even though the bumpiness was a little scary. The nice people on the air plane gave everyone a whole sandwich and put on a movie called Ghost Busters that they let Harry watch with everyone else! Harry thought the movie was a super funny one even though he didn’t have any other movies to compare it to since the Dursleys never allowed Harry to watch movies with them.

When the plane landed and everyone got off and collected their bags, the Dursleys, plus Harry, headed to their hotel. Harry found himself squished in the third row of a taxi van between a squealing Dudley and Petunia’s giant luggage bag that couldn’t fit in the very back. Harry carried his own small bag on his lap.

Once at the hotel the Dursleys unloaded themselves and their luggage. They left Harry to find his own way out of the taxi van.

Upon checking in, the hotel staff realized that the room the Dursleys booked didn’t have enough beds in it and insisted on bringing in a cot. And so, Harry Potter found himself sleeping on a real mattress! It was almost like the one that Dudley had at home that he called his big boy bed.

The first night there, the Dursleys went out to dinner and allowed Dudley to go swimming. Harry was, of course, included in none of that and was left in the room.

Harry enjoyed himself immensely in that hotel room. At first, he tried to watch the tv that the Dursleys left on but the channel that was on was really boring and Harry knew he’d be in big trouble if he changed it. That meant that he had to find other ways to entertain himself. He made funny faces in the mirror, jumped on his cot, and drew pictures on the hotel paper pad that Petunia had declared junk earlier that evening.

Due to the Dursleys eating out for every meal, Harry wouldn’t even have to cook! He’d only been cooking for a few months and, although he thought that it could be fun, he always seemed to burn himself. The Dursleys also never allowed him to experiment with the food, so it became kind of boring making the same stuff over and over. If the food tasted any different from how it should, though, Harry would get locked in his cupboard, so he got used to the monotony of the Dursleys menu.

When the Dursleys returned home that night, Vernon whacked Harry in the chest. Petunia then snapped at Harry for being too loud and letting the hotel staff know that he was alone in the room.

Harry didn’t know what to think about that accusation since he hadn’t been very loud and hadn’t talked to anyone the entire time.

It never occurred to Vernon and Petunia that the hotel staff simply saw them leave with only one child in tow.

It didn’t matter how the staff found out, though, because they made it very clear that the Dursleys were not to leave children unsupervised in their hotel. That meant that Harry would have to go with the Dursleys to the candy store the next day.

The freak really was ruining their precious Dudley’s trip, Vernon and Petunia thought when Dudley cried about his cousin having to come with them to the store. Only the promise that they’d make sure the freak stayed in a different part of the store away from them got Dudley to stop squalling.

For Harry, nothing could ruin the trip. Not Dudley’s crying, not Petunia’s snapping, and not even Vernon hitting him. Harry was going to go to a candy store! Even though he knew they wouldn’t buy him anything there, the Dursleys didn’t waste money on a freak and told Harry that quite often, Harry still went to sleep with excitement for the morning!

The Next Day

Research days were always fun. Willy glamoured himself and went to different stores to see how people reacted to his chocolate. He’d pose as a “representative of Mr. Wonka” and interview people about the chocolate and other candies that he made. He knew that it wasn’t the easiest or most precise way to gather data but he enjoyed watching people talk about and describe his products. Today he was going to the world’s largest candy store, which he himself owned.  
Willy walked over to his mirror after getting up looked at himself. There were wrinkles around his bright eyes from smiling. The thirty-year-old chocolate maker knew that others would consider his appearance odd with his wild hair, bright clothes, and love of top hats, but it didn’t really matter to him anymore since he never went out as himself after rival companies had tried to steal his work a few years back.  
“What should I look like today?” Willy asked his reflection. “Perhaps I should take some fashion lessons from the Malfoy in the year above me,” he said. He concentrated on his appearance and watched as his hair straightened and turned to a pale blonde and his eyes turned gray. He decided to make his face rounder and his nose wider. “That will do! Being a metamorphmagus is useful for things like this.” He bounced over to his large wardrobe and began sorting through his clothes. “What qualifies as “normal clothes” these days? Hmm I suppose a boring suit will have to work.”  
Prepared for his research day, the disguised chocolatier apparated to an alley outside of the giant store and casually walked into the store. “I need to speak with the manager,” he said walking up to a register. “You’ll find that I have a meeting with him.”  
The teenaged cashier looked at him with a small frown. “And you’re supposed to be?”  
“William Andrews,” Willy quickly supplied the name he had made up. “I’m here representing Mr. Wonka.”  
The teen’s eyes widened as she became more alert. “Uh, of course sir. S-sorry sir, I’ll just-,” The teen picked up the phone on the desk. “Manager to the front please. Manager to the front,” rang across the store on the intercom. “Um, he should be right up. Uh do ya’ need anything, like, anything I can do?”  
“No, no. Your assistance has been adequate already. Thank you,” Willy waved away her offer. Suddenly the door opened and a high-pitched squealing noise was heard followed by gruff laughter. Willy turned and saw a family walk in. He realized that the source of the squealing was a child that resembled a pink beach ball and the laughter was from a walrus-like man that must have been the beach ball’s father. Willy returned his attention to the register as the manager walked up.  
“You better have a good reason to call me up here,” he growled at the cashier. “I’m supposed to be in a meeting with-’’  
“William Andrews,” the disguised chocolatier cut him off, sticking out his hand. “Representative of Mr. Wonka.”  
The manager looked surprised as he straightened his posture and grabbed Willy’s hand nearly having his own pumped off his shoulder with Wonka’s energetic shaking.  
“Oh, it’s nice to meet you,” The manager said after he got his hand back. “I’m Joseph Carnings. If you’ll follow me, Mr. Andrews, I’ll take you back to my office and we can find you a place to do those interviews of yours.” Carnings walked off rubbing his shoulder with Wonka bouncing along behind him.

The candy store was huge! The almost five-year-old wizard couldn’t believe that a place this big could be filled with just different types of sweets and chocolate! Dudley hadn’t stopped squealing since the store had come into view and Uncle Vernon kept chuckling at his “Little Dudder’s enthusiasm”.  
“You and Dudley go on ahead Pet. I just need to talk to the boy for a minute,” Vernon said to his wife as she was pulled into the store by her bratty son. “Now boy,” Vernon turned to his small nephew. “I won’t have you ruining Dudley’s trip with your freakishness so you stay out of the way and away from us.” He began walking off but then quickly turned back around and added, “And absolutely no funny business!” With that he walked off leaving a four-year-old alone in a giant candy store.  
Harry stared in the direction that his uncle had walked off in for a few seconds and blinked his large green eyes. He wasn’t sure what he should do. The program that Dudley watched on the telly always said that if you’re alone in a store that you should stay where you are or find a trustworthy adult. Standing by the doors didn’t seem like a good idea to him and he didn’t think his family would like it if he went to an adult. They might get into trouble and then he would get into trouble. His uncle had told him to stay away from them so the nearly five-year-old decided to head in the opposite direction as his family.  
Harry walked for what seemed like hours but was only about thirty minutes. He knew that he was lost in the store. He was towards the back and was surrounded by what he recognized as Wonka Chocolate products. The young wizard had tried to find his way back to the front multiple times but each attempt had gotten him more and more lost. Finally, the boy decided that he might as well look around while he was there and hope that a nice adult he could ask for help would come by soon.  
The Wonka products really were neat. They were all in bright wrappers with little pictures on them showing what the wrappers contained. Harry was currently looking at a piece of chocolate that looked like it had smaller chocolate balls in it that exploded into caramel sauce in your mouth. He had been looking at all sorts of chocolate since he had walked in but the Wonka chocolate looked the coolest.  
Harry was so absorbed in imagining what the chocolate would taste like that he failed to notice a man walking up behind him until he started talking to him.  
“Would you like to try some?”  
Harry jumped around dropping the chocolate bar in his fright. His large eyes focused on the man now in front of him. The man didn’t look very out of the ordinary. He wore a plain black suit and had short blonde hair, but his eyes shined in a way that made Harry want to trust him.  
“W-what sir?” The child stuttered in confusion.  
The man bent down and picked up the chocolate bar. “Would you like to try some chocolate?” The man asked again. “I’m doing some interviews for Mr. Wonka and was wondering if you’d like to be a part of them. All we have to do is get permission from your parents if you’d like to.”  
Harry blinked at him owlishly. “My parents died in a car crash,” He looked down. “And I got lost from Aunt Petunia and Unca Vernon. They’re the Dursleys. I live with them.”  
The man quickly recovered from his shock at the first statement and put on a cheerful mask so that he wouldn’t alarm the child.  
“Well then, we’ll just have to find your family now won’t we! My name is William by the way,” Here the man paused waiting for Harry to tell him his but when no response came he went on. “And your name is?”  
“Harry sir. Harry Potter,” The boy said in a small voice.  
“Potter, you say? I went to school with a boy named James Potter. He was a couple years younger than me though,” The man looked at Harry. “You actually look a lot like him.”  
“My daddy’s name was James,” Harry supplied. “Were you friends with him?” Harry temporarily forgot his family’s no questions rule in his excitement.  
“No,” the boy’s eyes fell. “But I was close to one of his friends! Remus Lupin. I believe that James nicknamed him Moony. We shared a love of chocolate.” The man had been leading Harry through the store while talking, in search of the boy’s family. “Do you have a favorite sweet Harry?” he asked the boy.  
Harry still couldn’t believe that this nice man knew his father. The sudden change in topic had surprised him.  
“N-no sir,” he said. “I don’t get sweets those are for Dudley.”  
“And who exactly is this Dudley?”  
“My cousin. He likes every type of sweet though. ‘Cept Slugworth’s. He won’t eat them.”

Willy was getting suspicious of Harry’s family. He had thought it odd that such a small child was alone in a store when he had first seen the boy but had assumed that the boy’s parents were just a few aisles over. He thought the boy looked familiar and after hearing the boy’s name he realized why. Knowing that Harry was James’s son just made him even more suspicious. Willy couldn’t see James Potter dying in a car accident. He was most likely killed in the war, but why had the boy’s family lied to him. When Harry had said that he wasn’t allowed sweets and his cousin was he decided that he didn’t like Harry’s family one bit.  
The two only had to walk for a little while before they heard screaming.  
“That sounds like Dudley,” Harry said seeming strangely unconcerned.  
Willy ran off towards the noise with Harry following behind. They rounded the corner to find the beach ball like boy Willy had seen earlier sitting on the floor surrounded by candy wrappers screaming his head off. The walrus like man was yelling at the manager, Mr. Carnings, who was yelling right back.  
“Is that them?” Willy asked the boy.  
“Mmhmm,” Harry mumbled in affirmation.  
“Let’s see if we can stop this argument,” Wonka walked over to Carnings and tapped him on the shoulder. “Mr. Carnings, a word if you don’t mind.”  
Petunia seeing this as her chance to escape pulled Dudley out of the aisle to find a bathroom to get him calmed down in.  
Wonka guided Carnings over to the side and waited for him to explain what the fuss was all about.  
“The fat boy was trying to steal the candy! He’s just sitting there shoving it in his mouth and his father is denying the whole thing!” the manager yelled. “I ought to have the whole family thrown out!”  
Wonka, who was only half listening due to the fact that he was trying to hear what the walrus was saying to Harry, decided to try and calm the manager. “Now, good sir, I understand your predicament with the child, but won’t you let the family stay just a little longer? You see, the young raven-haired boy would be just perfect for the interview. I’ll even pay for the candy that the blonde boy ate myself,” Satisfied with Willy’s proposal, the manager walked away.  
While Wonka was saying all this, he also was eavesdropping in on what Harry’s uncle was saying to him and he was starting to hate the boy’s family even more because of it. Vernon was blaming Harry for them getting into trouble and was promising to starve the boy and throw him into a cupboard of all places. Willy knew that he would have to do something to help the boy and was coming up with an elaborate plan to do so when all rational thoughts flew out the window with one sound.  
SLAP!  
Vernon had thought that they were alone in the aisle and backhanded the boy.  
“What did I tell you about ruining Dudley’s trip boy!?” the walrus ground out. “I know that you used your freakishness to get Dudley in trouble. You did use it. Didn’t you boy?”  
Said boy was sitting on the ground quietly crying and mumbling sorry over and over again.  
“So, Harry is a wizard then?” Willy decided to take a risk by asking. Vernon spun around not realizing that anyone else was in the aisle. “I knew his father was, as I went to school with him, but I wasn’t sure if the gift had been passed on to him but it seems like it has been.”  
“Gift? Gift! This freak has been a pain since Petunia found him on our doorstep! He’s always upsetting Petunia by doing strange things and getting our Dudley into trouble!” Vernon roared. “And you call his freakishness a gift?!”  
“Well, I’ve always seen it as one,” Wonka took his wand out of his sleeve just enough for Vernon to see it.  
“You, you’re one of them!” Vernon began backing up until he hit the shelf behind him.  
“Yes, now if you know what’s good for you, you’ll take your family and get out of here.”  
Vernon reached for Harry who was holding his knees looking fearfully between the two arguing adults.  
“No,” Wonka said. “Harry will be staying with me. I hope you have a good lawyer, sir, because I will be seeing you in court.”  
Vernon looked like he wanted to object but a glare from Wonka made him think otherwise. Vernon stomped off in the direction his wife and son had went with a “good riddance!” thrown over his shoulder leaving Willy to calm the crying child.  
Wonka had no idea how to calm a child and tried to think back to his own childhood. When he was young the thing that always cheered him up was chocolate. Having no better idea Willy began to approach the sobbing boy.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” was repeated in quiet sobs over and over again.  
Willy kneeled down to try to get the boys attention. As soon as he gently touched the crying child’s arm, however, Harry jumped back and stared at him with large tear-filled eyes.  
“It’s ok Harry, I promise I won’t hurt you,” Wonka gave him a small smile. “How about we go and pick you something out and then pay for all the sweets that cousin of yours stole? Then we can go somewhere where we can both calm down. Will that be ok?”  
Harry bit his lip and stood still for a second before slowly nodding his head. With a larger smile, Wonka held out his hand for the child to grab. Harry hesitated a second looking apprehensively at the offered hand. He finally accepted it.  
“Now, what type of chocolate do you want?” Willy asked as they walked down an aisle. “There’s Scrumdidlyumptious and- oh! This one is my creamiest the chocolate for it is taken straight from the base of my waterfall!” It seemed while talking about his chocolate, Willy’s disguise was forgotten and the chocolatier’s slip up did not escape the child.  
“You have a waterfall?” the question was followed by a gasp as Harry realized that he had forgotten his family’s no asking questions rule. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be annoy-annoying by asking you a question. I’m really, super sorry! Please don’t send me back to Aunt Petunia and Unca Vernon! They’ll never let me out of my cupboard!” The boy’s voice shook as he mentioned his cupboard.  
“No, no, it’s perfectly alright Harry, you can ask as many questions as you like! I will try my very best to ensure that you never have to go back to that “family” of yours,” the chocolatier spit out the word “family” like an awful green caterpillar that his workers had to eat back before he employed them. After seeing that the boy no longer looked like he was about to hyperventilate, he added, “And yes I do have a waterfall. It’s a part of my chocolate river!”  
“You must really like chocolate,” Harry said in wonder.  
“No, my dear boy, I don’t like chocolate. I adore it! I live for it! It’s my favorite thing in the entire world!” Willy finished with an elaborate wave of his hand, eliciting a small giggle from the boy. “Would you like to see my waterfall Harry?”  
“Can I really?”  
“Of course! Let’s just get you this chocolate bar as a small snack for the road and pay for all those sweets and we’ll be on our way!” Willy grabbed the creamy chocolate bar and guided the boy to a cash register at the front of the store. He noted that the cashier was the same on that he had talked to when he had first entered. When he was at the front of the line he put the chocolate bar on the counter.  
“I’d also like to pay for the stolen sweets that that Dursley child ate. I believe that the exact amount should be on my account.” Wonka said after the cashier rang up the creamy chocolate bar.  
The cashier paused over her keyboard before asking, “Your account?”  
“Here let me just log into it,” before the girl could object, Willy had run around to the other side of the register and had pulled up his personal account for the store. “Ah, yes, there it is! Well isn’t that boy greedy! That’s even more than I was expecting! Oh well.”  
After the correct amount was entered on the screen, Wonka logged out ran back around and handed the the change. It wasn’t until Wonka and the small raven-haired boy were out of the door that she looked at the name on the computer under the recently viewed accounts page. She nearly passed out when she saw that she had been serving Willy Wonka himself.  
Once out of the store, Willy took Harry to alley where he aperated from.  
“Now Harry,” the chocolatier kneeled down to look Harry in the eyes. “I need you to trust me. I’m going to use magic to take us back to my home and it’s going to feel weird but I need you to keep holding onto my hand ok?”  
“Uncle Vernon says magic isn’t real,” Harry replied.  
“Your uncle lied to you. Would you like to see some magic before we go?” The chocolate maker asked.  
After receiving a small nod, Willy turned his hair dark but kept it straight and changed his eyes to a light blue.  
“Also, another thing Harry, I believe I told you my name is William, did I not?”  
The boy opened his mouth to respond to the chocolatier but was too surprised to form word so just nodded instead.  
“My name is William, but I just go by Willy most of the time. Or Mr. Wonka in formal conversations.” Seeing that he had the boys complete focus, Willy picked up the boy and aperated to his chocolate factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just rewrote the first part of this chapter. I hope to rewrite the rest of it and chapters 2-5 soon.


	2. The Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy gives Harry his first look at the factory.

Chapter 2  
Willy Wonka  
The two popped into Willy’s living quarters within the factory. Wonka conjured a trash can just in time for Harry to throw up into.  
“It’s ok,” Willy said. “Aperating is always hard the first time. It’s a good thing that you hadn’t eaten that chocolate yet.”  
The boy sat up as soon as he was done emptying his stomach. He looked around the room with wide eyes and then at the chocolate maker himself  
“But we were, and you were and now we’re here and-and. You’re Willy Wonka!” at that the four-year-old passed out into the chocolatier’s arms.  
“Oh dear. I suppose that all this has been a bit much for him,” Willy picked Harry up and carried him over and laid him down on the couch so that he would be comfortable when he regained consciousness.  
With Harry safe and comfortable, Willy walked over to his desk to sit. He hadn’t thought this far into the future when he saved the child from his abusive uncle. The only thing that he had been thinking at the time was to get Harry away from his family. Now was the hard part, figuring out where the child would stay. He’d have to call social services eventually but he was worried about what would happen to the boy. Wonka would hate to have saved him from his family just for him to go to an orphanage or be bounced from home to home in the foster system. He really should have thought this through ahead of time.  
Willy leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. There was another option, but he wasn’t sure if it would work, or if the child would even agree to it. He also wasn’t sure if he was willing to go through with it.  
Wonka’s thoughts were put on hold when he heard a gasp and saw movement on the couch. Harry was waking up.

Harry  
Harry was comfortable. He was more comfortable than he ever was in his cupboard. He was even more comfortable than he was in the cot at the hotel. Why was he so comfortable? And why wasn’t Aunt Petunia yelling at him to make breakfast for them? And then he remembered. Magic was real! And Mr. Wonka said that he wouldn’t have to go back to his aunt and uncle! Mr. Wonka. He was with Willy Wonka!  
Harry sat up with a gasp. He was lying on a couch in a large pinkish purple room. There was a bowl of sweets and fruit on a small coffee table at one end of the room. On the other side, there was a desk with a high-back desk chair. Suddenly, Harry heard a sigh and somebody leaned back in the chair.  
The person’s bright eyes met Harry’s and the person swiveled around in the chair. Mr. Wonka smiled at him and began to walk over.  
“I am glad to see that you are awake,” the chocolate maker said as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch as Harry. “You weren’t out for very long but I was beginning to worry. I don’t think it’s very healthy for little boys to be losing consciousness.”  
Harry looked confused.  
“I’m sure that you have lots of questions and it is perfectly ok to ask them now,” Mr. Wonka said. “Or any time you have one!” he added as he remembered how scared the boy had been after he had asked a question earlier.  
“Oh, ok,” Harry said as he scrunched up his face in thought. “Uh, what does losing consciousness mean?”  
Mr. Wonka smiled, “It means passing out, or falling asleep suddenly when you’re not supposed to.”  
“Oh, ok,” the boy was quiet for a few more seconds. “Where are we?”  
“In my living quarters in my factory!”  
“Your factory!?”  
“Yes, my chocolate factory.”  
After seeing that he wouldn’t get in trouble for asking questions, Harry began firing them off like only a four-year-old can.  
“Why are the walls pink?” “Where’s your bedroom?” “Why do you look different now than you did earlier?” “How do you change how you look?” “Can I change how I look?” “Can I have gween hair? I like the color gween,” the questions came one after the other almost as if he was afraid that Mr. Wonka would change his mind about letting him ask them, but the chocolate maker answered them all patiently and, in a way, that the four-year-old would understand.  
Finally, one question warranted a longer answer.  
“Where am I going to stay?”  
Mr. Wonka paused before answering. “I was just thinking about that before you woke up,” he confessed. “And we’ll have to figure that out. I’m actually not sure at the moment.”  
“Are you going to send me back to the Dursley’s!?” Harry tensed up.  
“No, I promise you that you will never be going back to them,” Mr. Wonka’s normally cheerful eyes got a coldness to them as soon as the boy mentioned his family.  
“So, you’re sending me to the orphanage?” Harry asked sadly.  
“Not if I can help it,” the chocolate maker assured him.  
“But where will I go? Uncle Vernon says that no other place will take an ungrateful freak like me,” Harry said in a small voice looking down.  
If the boy had been looking up he would have seen the murderous look on the lighthearted chocolatier’s face after he learned that new information about Harry’s family.  
“I’m not planning on sending you to an orphanage, Harry. We’ll find somewhere for you to go,” Mr. Wonka said. “I just need to contact some people see what we can do. For right now though, you can stay with me. I’ll have my workers make up a room for you.”  
“Workers?” Harry asked.  
“Well, I can’t run a chocolate factory all by myself!” Mr. Wonka said in response. “Now if you’ll sit here while I go and talk to my workers, we should have a room for you by the end of the day.  
Mr. Wonka walked over to a phone on his desk, pushed a couple of buttons and began talking. To Harry, the chocolate maker was just speaking gibberish, but apparently whoever he was talking to understood what he was saying, because a few minutes later he put down the phone looking satisfied.  
“There! I do hope you’ll like it!” Mr. Wonka said. “Now I need to get into contact with someone about you.” He walked over to his desk and scribbled out a letter. He then walked over to a fireplace, threw some dust into it, and said, “MACUSA child services letter drop off.” And the letter disappeared.  
“I’d say it will take a few hours for them to get back with us, so it seems we have some time on our hands,” Mr. Wonka began. “I seem to remember you wanting to see my chocolate waterfall. Do you still want to?”  
Harry nodded enthusiastically so Mr. Wonka held out his hand.  
“Do you like roller coasters Harry?” the boy shrugged. “Well we aren’t going on one, but we are going on something fast!” Mr. Wonka said.  
“Oh, ok!” Harry said.  
“You certainly like saying oh ok Harry!” Mr. Wonka said with a smile as he led Harry out of his living quarters and into a hallway.  
Harry was amazed at how big the factory already seemed! They had walked down a hallway until they reached what seemed like a door. Harry saw that there was a button on the wall and looked up at Mr. Wonka to see what he would do.  
“You may push the button if you’d like Harry.” Mr. Wonka said.  
Harry excitedly pushed the button. He remembered that at the hotel, Dudley had always wanted to push the elevator button. He wondered if this was an elevator. His thoughts were confirmed when a ding was heard and the glass doors opened.  
“Welcome aboard my Great Glass Elevator!” Mr. Wonka said as he led Harry into it. “It connects to every room in my factory!” Mr. Wonka pressed a button as he said “The Chocolate Room.”  
The elevator took off. Harry was very glad that he was holding on to Mr. Wonka’s hand, or he would have fallen over with how fast the elevator was going up. Harry did end up falling into the chocolate makers legs when the elevator suddenly stopped and started going sideways.  
“Regular elevators just go up and down, but mine also goes diagonally and side to side!” Mr. Wonka said as he picked Harry up to keep him from falling again.  
The best part about the elevator being made of glass was that they were able to see into every room as they went past. Harry saw all sorts of amazing rooms! One was filled with all sorts of clocks! Another had fireworks going off inside of it! Yet another had a huge pasture filled with all sorts of dairy cows! The rooms went on and on and they only seemed to continue to go up!  
Once Harry realized that he was safe, he started giggling every time the elevator changed directions. Suddenly the elevator stopped and Mr. Wonka set him down as the doors opened.  
“Welcome, Harry, to the chocolate room.”   
The room, if it could even be called a room was amazing! Harry couldn’t believe it was even possible to have such a beautiful room. The room was a giant meadow that had a chocolate river flowing through it. On the side that they were on there was a small area of brightly colored trees. On the opposite wall, there was a staircase and a large door. And oh! The smell of the room was amazing! The whole place smelled sweet and fresh! Harry didn’t think that he had ever smelled a more wonderful smell in his entire life!  
“You are able to eat everything in this room,” Mr. Wonka said. “You can eat the grass, and the trees, and the flowers.” He led Harry out from behind the trees and a Harry suddenly saw a huge waterfall that was connected to the chocolate river. “That chocolate goes to every single room in my factory! My factory is the only factory in the world that mixes its chocolate by waterfall! It makes the chocolate frothier that way. I’ll have to ask you not to touch the chocolate in the river though. If you want to try some, you can ask me and I’ll get you some out in a mug but you could fall in and get hurt if you try to get it. Plus, it would contaminate my chocolate if it was touched by human hands!”  
Harry nodded and looked around some more.  
“You’re welcome to try anything you like.” Mr. Wonka said when Harry just stood next to him looking around.  
The boy still didn’t move. The chocolate maker took Harry’s hand and lead him to a flowery part of the meadow. Mr. Wonka picked two blue flowers and handed one to Harry.  
“Give this a try.”  
Harry took a small bite out of the blue flower and it melted in his mouth. He quickly took another bite, and then another until he had consumed the whole flower.  
A huge smile lit up Harry’s face. It was the most amazing thing that he had ever tasted and he told Mr. Wonka that too.  
“I’m glad that you like it Harry,” Mr. Wonka said with a small smile. “Most of the things in this room aren’t yet available to the public, and some will never be. This room was made more for my own enjoyment.”  
“It’s so pretty in here!” Harry said as his eyes wandered around the room.  
“Yes,” Mr. Wonka said. “I enjoy making things look pretty. Most factories are ugly, but I just couldn’t let mine look ugly. I suppose, if I wasn’t a chocolate maker, I could be an interior designer or an artist.”  
“I like to draw,” Harry said. “I got to draw in the hotel while Dudley was at the pool.”  
“Would you like to draw some now?” Mr. Wonka asked.  
“Yes please!” Harry said excitedly.  
“To the Great Glass Elevator!” Mr. Wonka said as he bounced toward the elevator with Harry following along behind.  
Harry felt special when the chocolate maker once again let him press the elevator button. He was really starting to like Mr. Wonka!

Willy Wonka  
Harry seemed to be coming out of his shell around Willy. Willy had noticed that the boy was talking more. The boy was also smiling and giggling some. The child’s laugh was so beautiful and innocent despite what the boy had gone through. Willy wanted to make Harry happy which was why they were now heading to The Design Room.  
The chocolatier had to hold Harry on the elevator to keep him from falling over. Harry’s gasps and giggles at all the rooms that they passed made Wonka smile. Willy wished he could show the child all of his factory, but he knew that there wouldn’t be time for that before the MACUSA worker showed up. The only way for Harry to see it all was for him to stay longer and Willy was beginning to hope that he could. Before Wonka could think longer on that, however, the elevator came to a stop.  
Willy walked into the well-lit room and sat Harry down. It was filled with multiple tables that could move up and down. They all had papers scattered around them with different sketches on them. Some looked like advertisements for Wonka chocolate. Other sketches appeared to be new wrapper designs. Some even looked like story boards. The walls were lined with art supplies, and cabinets and shelves filed down the center of the room. The room was an artist’s heaven.  
“This is where all of the designs for my packaging comes from!” Willy excitedly explained to Harry. “Also, some of my workers like to make cartoons in their free time. Some of them are quite good!”  
Willy looked down at the boy. He was once again looking around quietly.  
“You are welcome to draw until the social worker gets here. I’ll help you get your supplies and I might even draw some myself!” Willy walked over to the one of the cabinets with Harry following him. He began talking as he pulled out supplies. “Paper. Pencils. Pens. Colored pencils. Do we need anything else Harry?” The chocolate maker turned with his arms full of art supplies.  
Harry shrugged in response.  
“Ok then. Could you help me carry this to that table over there?”  
“Yes sir,” Harry said politely as he held out his arms.  
Willy handed him the pencil’s and pens and lead the way over to an empty table near the cabinet.  
“Thank you, Harry! You can lay those down on the table.” Wonka laid his own armful down and pushed a button to adjust his and the boy’s chairs to the correct height for each of them. “Up we go!” Willy lifted Harry into the higher chair before sitting down in his.  
Harry picked up his pencil and began drawing. Willy decided that he would draw his Patronus.  
Just when the chocolatier started coloring his picture, Harry moved on to his second one. About an hour after they began, Willy finished. His timing couldn’t have been more perfect because as soon as he was done, Harry poked him in the arm.  
“Mr. Wonka,” Harry said timidly. “Would you like to look at my pictures?”  
Willy smiled. He always felt that sharing your work was like sharing a part of yourself so he was thrilled that Harry trusted him enough to let him see what he drew.  
“I would be honored if you’d allow me to see them.” Wonka replied.  
“Oh, ok,” Harry pulled out the first picture. “This one’s a motorcycle, ‘cept it’s not a normal motorcycle ‘cause it can fly. See those are clouds.”  
“That is amazing.” Willy said as he looked at the picture. And indeed, it was. Willy had expected the four-year-old to draw plain stick figures or scribbles, but instead he had drawn what could be recognized as a motorcycle with a side car and clouds. It certainly wasn’t a perfect rendering of a flying motorcycle, but it was exceedingly better than what even the average seven-year-old could draw and for a four-year-old to have drawn it was amazing.  
“Where did you come up with such a creative idea like that?” Willy asked. The only flying motor bike that he had heard of was when Remus was complaining about his friend Sirius trying to enchant one.  
“I sometimes dweam about flying on one. There’s a really big man with a big beard driving it, but I didn’t draw him,” Harry explained.  
“Well that is really a very nice picture Harry!” Willy said still sounding impressed.  
The child looked at his other piece of paper but didn’t move it for Willy to see. The chocolatier understood that some art was too personal to show.  
“Would you like to see my picture Harry?” Willy asked to break the silence.  
“Yes please!” Harry said.  
Willy slid over his piece of picture for Harry to look at.  
“It’s a silver squirrel!” Harry said. “It looks so real! Why is it flying?”  
“Because it’s my Patronus.” Willy answered.  
“What’s a Patwonus?” Willy had expected the boy’s question.  
Willy flicked his wand out of the black suit jacket that he was still wearing. “This is a Patronus,” he said with a wave of his wand.  
A silver squirrel burst out of his wand and ran through the air before returning to sit on Willy’s shoulder.  
Suddenly buzzer sounded and a shoot in the ceiling opened up allowing a letter to fall through. Willy read the letter and then nodded. It seemed MACUSA was sending a worker over some time that day to take Harry’s case.  
“I do believe that we need to get back to my sitting room now,” Wonka said as his Patronus disappeared. “Someone is coming to see you.”  
“To see me?”  
“Yes, they’ll be here today sometime and we need to be there to welcome them in.”  
“Oh,” Harry said sounding a little disappointed. “Ok.”  
Harry grabbed his pictures and the two of them walked back to the elevator.  
Harry  
Harry was sad. He liked Mr. Wonka and he just knew that whoever was coming was going to take him away. He wished he could stay with the nice man, but realistically, he knew that the man probably wouldn’t want him.  
When the two of them got back to the room, they sat back down on the couch. They sat there in silence, both of them were lost in thought.  
Harry had had such a wonderful time! The flowers tasted amazing, and the chocolate room was SO pretty! Mr. Wonka had even let him draw and color with his own art supplies! The Dursley’s always said that they were too expensive to waste on a freak like him so Harry had had to use broken crayons that Dudley had abandoned and scraps of paper to draw with.  
Dudley always showed his pictures to his parents when he was done with them. Harry had used to wonder why; Dudley’s pictures were just a bunch of scribbles, know however Harry understood.  
Having Mr. Wonka say that he liked Harry’s picture made the boy fill with joy! He had never been complimented before that he could remember, and the chocolate maker seemed like he really meant it when he said he liked it.  
Harry had considered showing Mr. Wonka his other picture as well, but he wasn’t sure if he’d like it. He had thought about it the entire way back and had finally decided that after the person came he’d never see him again anyway. Harry had nothing to lose.  
“D’ya’ wanna see my other picture?” Harry quickly mumbled under his breath.  
“I’m sorry Harry, I can’t understand you when you mumble,” Mr. Woke said. “Would you mind repeating that a bit louder?”  
“Sorry sir. Umm would you like to see my other picture?”  
A smile once again lit up the chocolate maker’s face. “I would love to Harry,” he said.  
Harry held out his other sheet of paper. “Ok, that’s you and that’s me,” Harry said pointing to two figures on the page. “And that’s the elevator and it’s us leaving the chocolate room. See? There’s the river and trees.”  
Harry waited for the chocolatier to get mad at him. He had drawn his family once and Uncle Vernon had found it. He had yelled at Harry and said that Harry had made him look stupid. His uncle then ripped it up in front of him and confiscated all of the broken crayons that Harry had stored away. Harry was waiting for Mr. Wonka to get just as mad as his uncle did, but the explosion of emotion never came. Instead the chocolate maker once again smiled and complimented him.  
“This is wonderful Harry. I think that you have a talent for drawing!”  
Harry’s smile couldn’t have gotten any wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my first adventure into the wonderful world of writing fanfiction. I am not proud of how I wrote the earlier chapters. I would love to go back through and rewrite chapters one through about five. I probably will one day. Right now I just don't have the extra time for that. Please give this story a chance. If you can make it through the early chapters, I promise my writing has improved tremendously! Or don't give it a chance, it's your time that you're spending or not spending on this story.  
>  Thanks for checking it out either way!  
> -Aniala


	3. Chapter 3

Wonka

Not long after Harry had shown Willy his drawing a ringing was heard coming from the fireplace. Harry and Willy looked over in time to see green flames whoosh up before a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties wearing dark blue formal robes stepped out.

The first thing the Willy noticed about her was her eyes. They were warm and had smile lines around them, but there was also a hardness in their brown depths. They reminded Willy of his father's eyes. They were the eyes of a person who had seen horrors.

Willy jumped up to greet her as he greeted everyone, by nearly pumping her arm off of her shoulder.

"Oh, hello! Welcome, welcome. I'm Willy Wonka thank you so much for coming over so speedily," he continued pumping her arm up and down.

"Thank you," the woman said shaking the chocolatier's hand just as hard. "I'm Alise Sommer. I was sent by MACUSA's child services department."

Harry walked over to the two adults but was careful to stay just behind Willy's legs. Willy stepped aside enough for Sommer to clearly see the child.

"This is Harry," Willy said gesturing at the boy. "He's the reason that you're here."

"Hello Harry, my name is Alise. How are you today?" Sommer kneeled down to address the small child.

"I'm good now," Harry looked down and grabbed into Willy's pant leg.

"I'd like to talk with you and Mr. Wonka a bit of that's ok with both of you?" Harry looked up at the lady talking to him and nodded. "Do you think Mr. Wonka could show us a nice place to sit while we talk?"

Harry looked up at Willy and the chocolatier smiled and nodded to the four-year-old.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said as he looked back at Sommer.

Willy was proud that the boy was handling the visitor well so far. Harry seemed like a shy boy, so the fact that he was even talking to her was amazing.

"If you'll follow me," Willy bounced of forwards a meeting room to the right of the fire place and pulled out a chair for Sommer to sit in.

"Harry, would you like to color over on that side of the table while Mr. Wonka and I talk?" Sommer reached farther into her bag than she should have been able to and pulled out some coloring sheets and crayons.

A smile lit up Harry's face at the mention of doing art again. With a small "yes please," Harry was sitting out of the way happily coloring.

Once the boy was occupied, Sommer put up a one-sided silencing charm. She turned forwards Willy with a curious look on her face.

"Willy Wonka. The Willy Wonka. The person who makes the only brand of chocolate that my niece will eat. You have made candy buying for her visits far more difficult than it should be with all of your different products," Sommer said with a teasing smile.

"I apologize my dear lady," Wonka said with a smile of his own. "Perhaps I could make it up to you by giving you a box of chocolate to give to your niece will make up for all the trouble I've caused."

Willy wasn't sure if the MACUSA working was trying to flirt with him or was just trying to lighten the mood before the serious discussion happened. He hoped that is was the second because he was very uninterested in a relationship. He decided to be kind to her either way.

It seemed that Sommer was actually attempting to do the second because after a quick "thank you," her joking smile vanished.

"Now, Mr. Wonka," she pulled out a quill. "How exactly did you come into possession of the British Wizarding Community's Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Boy who what?" Mr. Wonka asked. Sommer was obviously talking about Harry, but he had no idea what the title was all about.

"Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. He supposable defeated Voldemort as a baby after he survived the killing curse," Sommer stared at Willy. "Your file says that you attended Hogwarts Mr. Wonka, I assumed that you would know this."

Willy was shocked. Voldemort was defeated. The dark lord that drove him out of the wizarding world was somehow defeated by a baby. And now he had the child who defeated him in this very room.

Willy had many questions, but the first one he asked was, "I have a file?".

"Yes Mr. Wonka," Sommer had a small smile on her face. "MACUSA keeps files on all wizards that come to the USA. We strive to keep our society truly secret you know. Now, back on topic, why do you currently have Harry Potter with you?"

"Oh, yes, well, that is an interesting story," Willy leaned back in his chair. "I guess on my end, it started this morning."

Willy proceeded to tell the woman about his trip, finding Harry, and saving him from his Uncle.

"And I wasn't sure how long it would take someone to get here, so I had a room prepared for him," Willy finished.

"I see. Mr. Wonka, what do you think happens in situations like these?" Sommer asked him.

"Well, I suppose a suitable home is found for the child until a court trial can happen," Willy said. "After that, I'm not at all sure."

"This is a difficult case Mr. Wonka," Sommer sighed. "It's difficult enough dealing with the British Ministry of Magic. They are almost as protective of magical children as we are. But with Harry being who he is, they're going to demand him back as soon as they find out. Quite frankly, I'd prefer to keep him over here in our jurisdiction. The only way that we can do that is to get him American citizenship and find a wizard or witch willing to adopt him as soon as possible. Most American Wizarding families would be more than happy to take in a magical child. It happens often with no-maj borns. With Harry being abused however, it will be more difficult as most families choose to give the child their family magic. The ritual to do that requires full trust for the minimum results, and love from both parties for the full results."

Wonka looked at the small boy sitting at the end of the long table. Harry had his tongue stuck out in concentration as he colored.

"I think that I will talk to Harry now privately Mr. Wonka," Sommer said. "Would you mind stepping out of the silencing charm and sending Harry over here?"

Willy nodded, stood, and walked over to Harry.

"Harry," Willy said, carefully as not to startle the child.

The boy's large green eyes looked up at him.

"Yes Mr. Wonka?"

"Have you enjoyed coloring?"

"It's really fun," was the boy's shy answer. "This crayon changes colors while you're coloring. I drew a rainbow with it."

Willy found it amazing that the boy was taking the existence of magic so well. It had taken Willy a lot longer to accept its existence when he had first learned that he was a wizard. Harry was only four though.

Children aren't as set in their ways and beliefs. Willy thought.

"Miss Sommer wants to talk to you a bit if you're ok with that," Willy finally addressed what he had come over to tell Harry about.

"Will I be all by myself?" Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"I'll be right over here if you need me. Is that ok, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, and for a second Willy thought that he might say no, but eventually the boy just nodded and walked over to Sommer, looking over his shoulder at Willy right before he entered the privacy spells. Willy gave him a small smile and nod of encouragement.

Willy waited at the end of the table while Harry talked to Sommer. She was smiling at Harry and seemed to be attempting to get the shy boy to talk to her.

While he was waiting, Willy once again thought about what would happen to Harry. Sommer was right, of course. Now that Wonka knew that the British Wizarding World saw the boy as a war hero, he had no doubt that they would want him back. Willy knew firsthand how bad that particular wizarding government was. It was likely, that if they got their hands-on Harry, custody of the boy would likely be awarded to some pureblood, with a high-ranking member of the ministry in their back pocket, that was trying to gain power by having the Boy-Who-Lived.

On the other hand however, if an American wizard family adopted him, he would be better off. Not many magical children were born, so many wizarding families would magically adopt muggle born or orphaned magical children. The ritual to do that, however, was very fickle, and could backfire hurting all those involved without the right emotion and intent.

It would be best to avoid that unless they could find someone who Harry truly trusted and who actually loved the boy. The ritual would probably be necessary to ensure that the British Ministry of Magic wouldn't be able to take Harry back. The only person that Willy could think of that it might actually work for was...

Willy's thoughts were interrupted by the silencing spell coming down. He heard quiet sobs and looked over to see Harry crying and Sommer trying to calm him down.

Willy quickly walked over to the two of them after making contact with Sommer.

Once he reached them, Willy Neal's down and lightly touched Harry's arm. The boy flinched away at first, but when he saw that it was Willy, he wrapped his arms around the chocolatier, pulling him into a hug. Willy quickly returned the hug and the boy began to cry harder on Willy's shoulder.

Willy looked questionably over at the MACUSA worker. She had a grim look on her face.

"We need to get the boy a citizenship at least in the magical world and a temporary guardian until the trial. If things go as quickly as I'm hoping, the Dursleys should be arrested within a week. Hopefully sooner if they're still in the country for their son’s birthday. The hardest part of this right now will be finding the guardian."

Willy looked down at the now calmer child laying on his shoulder. He had grown rather attached in the small amount of time that he had known him.

"I'll take him," Willy said after a moment.

"Mr. Wonka," Sommer responded. "There is no doubt that Harry likes you, but are you prepared to take care of a child?"

Willy paused. Was he ready to take care of a child? It wasn’t like he didn’t have the resources to do so. He helped fund a whole society for his workers. But, his workers were self-sufficient. A child would require attention and care. Could he provide that? His own father was overly strict and rather uncaring towards anything other than work. Willy knew that he could get addicted to his work as well. What if he accidentally ignored Harry? No, he wouldn’t do that. He had a time turner after all, so he could be in multiple places at once.

Willy looked back down at Harry. The child was staring at him with wide tear-filled eyes. He hadn’t even known the boy for a day, but he knew that he would miss him if he left. He had made his decision.

“Yes Miss Sommer,” Willy looked back at the MACUSA worker. “I actually already have a lovely room prepared for him. I wasn’t sure how long it would take you to get here you see. The only problem that I might taking care of a child is that my factory could be dangerous. I’m sure that there has to be a spell that keeps children safe in environments like these though. Otherwise many British pureblood children would never make it in those ancient manors that they live in.”

Sommer looked at him calculatingly. Willy had to keep himself from fidgeting under the stare of her hard, brown eyes.

“Yes Mr. Wonka,” Sommer finally replied. “There is a spell to keep children safe, but only if their magic recognizes the caster as family. This once again brings us back to the same issue as before, at least until the Dursleys have been tried.”

“Perhaps a tethering charm would work for now then?” Willy asked after thinking for a second. “That way I could keep an eye on him.”

“That should work. You will of course have to fill out paperwork, have an inspection of the living condition and take oaths. Luckily, I can oversee all of that.”

Willy smiled and looked down at Harry. “What do you think Harry? Would you like to come and live with me in my factory?”

Harry

Mr. Wonka actually wanted Harry to stay with him? It was hard for Harry to grasp. Why would somebody actually want him? Uncle Vernon told Harry that he was a freak and nobody wanted freaks around. Uncle Vernon had also told him that magic wasn’t real. But, Mr. Wonka had magic. Harry had magic too. That was why Uncle Vernon called Harry a freak. But if Harry was a freak, wouldn’t Mr. Wonka also be a freak? Harry thought about that for a second. No. he decided that Mr. Wonka couldn’t be a freak. He was the best person that Harry had ever met. But if Mr. Wonka had magic and he wasn’t a freak, did that mean that Harry also wasn’t a freak. And if Harry wasn’t a freak, then maybe he really was wanted.

“Do you really want me to live with you Mr. Wonka?” Harry finally asked.

Mr. Wonka smiled at him again. Harry liked when Mr. Wonka smiled. They were nothing like Aunt Petunia’s smiles which were tight and never reached her eyes. Mr. Wonka’s smiles were warm and showed over his entire face. They made Harry feel like Mr. Wonka actually cared.

“Of course, I really want you to live with me dear boy,” Mr. Wonka assured him. “I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise my writing gets better than this! One day I'm going to rewrite all of the early chapters of this story.


	4. Bubble Baths and Bed Time Story

Chapter 4  
Willy looked down at the child sitting at the end of his conference table. Harry had freshly dried tear marks running down his face. He was gazing at him with the most intense stare that Willy had ever seen a four-year-old give. They held each other's gaze for a second before Willy smiled and walked toward the boy.  
"It's been a long day Harry," Willy said lightly laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's get you washed up and into bed."  
Harry looked uncomfortable about that. It dawned on Wonka that those animals that the child was related to probably never put much care into his hygiene. What might have been a fun experience of a bubble bath for most children was probably a quick, cold shower for Harry. Willy would definitely have to get his best lawyers to work on suing the Dursleys, but that could wait, right now he had a four-year-old who needed to take a bath and go to bed.  
"I'd like to show you something that I enjoy if you wouldn't mind, Harry," Wonka said quickly thinking of a way to get the child to trust him. He hoped that Harry would enjoy a fun bubble bath. Willy smiled and held out his hand as Harry looked at him consideringly. Harry nodded and grabbed Willy's hand.  
The chocolatier led Harry into a room with light green walls. There was a large bed in the middle with a dark green bedspread and black posts that looked like trees on all four corners. The floor was a dark wood and there was a large fluffy looking grey rug covering most of it. Willy thought that his workers had done a good job designing the room with so little to go on.  
Willy looked down at Harry who was gazing around the room.  
"This is your room for as long as you stay here," Harry looked up as the chocolatier spoke.  
"My room?" He asked in disbelief.  
"Yours and only yours!" Willy said in reply.  
"I get a room?"  
"Well I don't know who else would use it! I like green, but it isn't MY favorite color. Plus, I already have plenty of rooms!"  
"But… I don' need a whole room," Harry still wasn't accepting it despite the chocolate makers words.  
Willy led Harry over to the bed, picked up the boy, and sat him down on it.  
"Harry," Willy said gently. "What your family did to you wasn't right. Did Dudley have his own room?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Did Dudley's friends have their own rooms?"  
Harry nodded again.  
"You see Harry? Parents and guardians are supposed to provide for their kids when they can. I just decided to take care of you which means that I get to give you a room. That also means that I give you food and clothes. Those things aren't gifts Harry, those are necessities."  
"What's necessities mean?"  
Willy smiled and had to remind himself that this was an almost five-year-old who grew up with bland people so far. He wouldn't know big words yet.  
"A necessity is something that you have to have to live. Adults are supposed to give children necessities."  
Harry seemed to accept that and looked around the room.  
"Do you like it?" Willy asked.  
"It's gween. And the bed is really, really fluffy! Is it really mine?" Despite the four-year-old's initial excitement, his voice turned to distrust at the end.  
"Every inch of it. From the curtains to the doors! From the doors to the ceilings! From the ceilings to the bed! And from the bed to the bathroom!" Willy swept Harry up into his arms and carried him through a door into an attached bathroom.  
In true Wonka style, the bathroom was not boring. It was a bright light blue and had a blue claw foot tub. It wasn't overly large, but it wasn't small either. Harry giggled as he was carried into it.  
"Now, I believe it's time for you to experience a bubble bath!" Willy gently sat Harry on the floor and turned on the tap in the tub. He opened up a closet and began pulling out multi-colored vials.  
"Would you like cotton candy, caramel, toffee, taffy, candy corn, candy cane, candy floss, jelly candy, or rock candy scented bubbles?" Willy gestured to each bottle as he listed their content.  
"Umm. Candy floss?" Harry sounded uncertain if his answer was the correct choice, but the chocolatier was quick to reassure him.  
"Wonderful!" Willy grabbed the pale pink and blue vial off of the vanity.  
"Most people think that candy floss and cotton candy are the same thing, but they really aren't," the chocolatier was busy mixing the contents of the vial into the bath water as he spoke. "Do you know what the difference between the two is Harry?"  
The nearly five-year-old had never tried either cotton candy of candy floss. He had simply made his choice based on the fact that Dudley had talked about liking candy floss. Harry looked into Mr. Wonka's bright eyes and realized the man was waiting for an answer.  
"Umm," Harry bit his lip in thought. "Do cotton candies grow in fields?"  
"Hmm," Mr. Wonka seemed to be thinking over Harry's answer. "I was going to say that one was more British and one was more American, but I think that you're onto something! Tomorrow we should try to invent cotton candy seeds! Oh, the bathtub is full."  
It took Willy almost ten minutes to get Harry to undress for his bath. Once the child did, Willy wanted the Dursleys punished even more. Willy could count every single one of Harry's ribs. Willy had to fight with his emotions to keep himself from showing his anger and frightening Harry.  
"Are you ready for your bubble bath, young Harry?" Willy asked in a ridiculous accent.  
"Yes sir," Harry walked towards the claw foot tub and slowly stepped in one foot at a time. He lowered himself into the warm water just as slowly. When he was halfway in he let out a sigh and sunk the rest of the way down.  
Seeing Harry completely covered in pink and blue bubbles made Willy chuckle.  
"Did you know that you can make a beard out of the bubbles?" That one question led to an hour of playing in the tub.  
By the end of it, Willy was just as wet as Harry was. Harry stepped out of the tub and Willy wrapped him up in a thick, fluffy blanket. The chocolatier began towel drying his ward's hair. Harry's hair seemed a lot longer when it was wet. The water weighed down his usually wild hair. Without it sticking up everywhere it came down to his shoulders. Willy filed that information away figuring that when they were inventing things the next day, Harry would probably be able to tie his hair back to keep it out of his eyes.  
Harry was still wrapped up in the fluffy, white towel when Willy realized a new problem. Harry didn't have any clothes. The chocolatier pulled out his wand and summoned a pair of his orange pajamas. He put them on Harry. They hung off of the small boy so Wonka pointed his wand at them and shrunk them to fit.  
"There, those will work for now," the chocolatier directed Harry over to the sink and began to pull out a toothbrush and some toothpaste. "We'll have to go shopping soon for you though. Do you like bubble gum toothpaste?"  
Harry just shrugged. He had always had to use a little bit of whatever Dudley had left.  
"Do you know how to brush your teeth?" Wonka wasn't sure and wouldn't have put it past the Dursleys to have not taught Harry.  
"Yes sir," Harry took the toothbrush and brushed his teeth.  
Once he had finished, Mr. Wonka took his hand and led him back into the child's bedroom. He helped Harry up onto the bed and began tucking him in.  
"Would you like some water?" the chocolate maker asked.  
"Yes sir," Harry quietly replied.  
Willy summoned a glass of water from the kitchen.  
"Mr. Wonka," Harry asked. "Where did you learn to do magic?"  
"Why a magic school of course," Mr. Wonka grinned down at the sleepy child. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I started there when I was eleven and went every year until I was seventeen."  
Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. "How did you get there?"  
"On a big, red train."  
"Where'd you sleep?"  
"In our houses’ dorms."  
"What are houses?"  
Wonka smiled. The four-year-old's questioning was adorable, but Harry really did need to get to sleep. Willy decided to try to bargain.  
"Young Harry," he began. "I can see that you are infinitely curious; that is a good thing. The only issue that I can find in it is that you need to get some sleep. It is getting late. I'm sure that the shining sun outside has set. If I tell you of my time spent at Hogwarts, do you promise to get some sleep?"  
Harry was giggling at Mr. Wonka's dramatics. When he finally caught his breath, he agreed to the terms of the agreement with a quick, "Okay."  
"Excellent!" Mr. Wonka clapped his hands together. "I suppose I should start when I found out that I was a wizard."  
"I was six when I first remember doing accidental magic. My father was a dentist. He rarely let me have sweets. On special occasions such as birthdays and Christmases he would allow cakes, cookies, or the occasional candy cane.”  
“One summer day, we were staying at my grandparent's house. Grandparents have a very important job. It's vital, crucial, and critical that they accomplish this task. Grandparents must fill their grandchildren full of sweets and spoil them rotten. My father was fine with any presents that my grandparents gave, but on that summer day, my grandmother decided to give me a chocolate bar."  
"I remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon. My grandmother told me to come into the kitchen with her. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out the biggest bar of milk chocolate that I had ever seen at the time. She handed it to me and I simply couldn't help the huge grin that came across my face! I hugged her, and just as I turned to sit down at the table to eat it, I ran into my father."  
"Did you really run into him?" Harry interrupted.  
"I ran right into his legs," Willy replied. "He, of course, saw the chocolate bar in my hands right away. He huffed and snatched the chocolate bar right out of my hands. 'Why can't I eat a chocolate bar?' I asked him. 'It will damage your teeth,' he replied. I said that they were my teeth, so I should get to choose what happened to them."  
"He then scowled, opened up a cabinet, and laid the bar on the highest shelf. 'When you can get the bar down by yourself, you can have it,' he must have seen the smile on my face, because added, 'without climbing'.  
"Did you get it?" Harry's eyes were wide.  
"I did," Willy ruffled Harry's hair. "I focused really, really hard and the chocolate bar floated off of the shelf and came right to my hands. That was the first time I ever ate a chocolate bar, and the first time that I ever did accidental magic."  
"Was your dad mad because you did magic?" Harry asked, concerned for his current caretaker.  
"Nope!" Mr. Wonka said popping the P. "He was surprised, but really didn't know what to think of it. We actually didn't find out what had happened until I was eleven."  
"How?"  
"How did I find out?"  
"Yes sir."  
"It was a few months after my family moved far, far away to England," the chocolate maker continued his story. "If you can believe it, I was what some would consider a weird kid. I was bullied for my love of bright clothes and inventing. My mother had decided that entering a new school halfway through the year would not be a good idea, so she homeschooled me for the remainder of the school year. I turned eleven in May. I had no friends to attend a party. It was simply a very sad birthday. The weekend after I turned eleven was much more interesting. A woman showed up at my parent's door. She said that her name was Professor McGonagall and that she was a teacher at a school for magic."  
"What did she look like?" Harry once again cut in.  
"Well, sometimes she is a tall lady with black hair, rectangular glasses, and a strict face," Wonka paused to build the child's anticipation.  
"And other times?" Harry prompted.  
"Patience dear Harry," Willy said with a kind smile. "Patience will take you far in life."  
"Yes sir," Harry looked down sheepishly.  
"But remember, there are times to be patient and times to be ambitious," Mr. Wonka realized that the nearly five-year-old didn't know what ambitious meant when Harry opened his mouth to ask another question, so he quickly added, "Ambition is to know what you want and work hard to get it."  
"Oh," Harry said nodding his head.  
"You see Harry, the thing about Professor McGonagall is that she is only sometimes a person. Sometimes she turns into a cat."  
"A cat!?" Harry's eyes opened wide in wonder and near disbelief.  
"Why, yes. A tabby cat, with black markings around its eyes where the Professor wears her glasses."  
"Whoa," Harry was thoroughly impressed.  
"Professor McGonagall turned into a cat to show my parents that magic was real," Wonka continued his tale. "They were quick to accept magic, of course, because they had seen me do accidental magic for years. The professor then said that I was accepted into the magic school that she taught at. My parents were thrilled! I had never done well in regular school. Almost all of the classes were dull and boring. I just couldn't pay attention. I despise dull things. But my lack of attention resulted in bad grades. My father knew that I would never be able to take over his dentistry practice. The thought of me being able to pursue other things encouraged him that I might have a future after all. He thought that if I focused on magic then I would give up my 'silly chocolate making'." Willy said the last three words in a deeper voice causing Harry to laugh.  
"Professor McGonagall took us to buy all of my school supplies and gave me a ticket to get on a train at King's Cross Station and told me how to find the right platform. When the day arrived for me to leave, I followed her instructions. I had to walk through a pillar to get there!"  
"Did it hurt?" Harry asked another question. Willy was beginning to regret his idea of telling a bedtime story. Harry seemed to be just as awake as before he started.  
"Nope, it was like there wasn't even anything there," the chocolate maker said to keep the child from worrying. "Maybe we should finish this story another time, you need to get some sleep."  
"Please say more Mr. Wonka!" Harry begged. "I want to know what Hogwarts looks like. Pease."  
Willy made a horrible mistake at that moment. A horrible mistake indeed. One that he would make many times in the future. Willy Wonka looked into Harry's big green eyes, and he found that he couldn't deny the child a request as simple as that.  
"Ok Harry," the chocolate maker relented. "I'll tell you about the rest of my first day, but that's it for tonight."  
"Oh, thank you Mr. Wonka!"  
"Where was I? Oh yes, Platform Nine and Three Quarters," Wonka continued. "As soon as I walked through, I saw a beautiful, shiny, old red train engine. It had multi-colored smoke coming out of the front. I pushed my trunk up to a car. I managed to lift it into a car with great difficulty. I opened a door to an empty compartment and saw my next challenge I would have to put my trunk onto overhead racks! I'm naturally short. I was short then, and I would be short now if it wasn't for my ability to change shape. I couldn't even reach the racks so my chances of putting a heavy chest on top of them was grim."  
"While I was pondering my positively dreadful puzzle, a young lady with curly brown hair was walking by."  
"She said, 'I'm Amelia Bones, I'm a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect. Are you a first year? I was told to help first years. Do you need help?' She seemed nervous and was asking me almost as many questions as you do Harry."  
Harry had opened his mouth to ask another question, but quickly closed it when Mr. Wonka had pointed out his inquisition.  
Willy had seen Harry's uncertainty in his questioning and had to quickly reassure the child that asking questions was ok.  
"Were you going to ask what a Hufflepuff was?"  
Harry just nodded.  
"It's ok for you to ask questions, Harry, just make sure that you aren't interrupting people when you do, ok?" Willy waited for the child to nod before continuing. "To answer your question, Hufflepuff is one of the four amazing houses at Hogwarts! There's Hufflepuff which is the house of the loyal and hardworking, Gryffindor, the house of the brave, Ravenclaw which is the house for the intelligent and witty, and Slytherin a house of cunning and ambition. All students are sorted into one of the four houses."  
"Which one were you in?"  
"All in good time dear Harry, all in good time," Wonka assured the child. "Amelia Bones was in the house of the loyal and hardworking, and it really showed. I told her that I was a first year, and that I was having trouble with my trunk. She pulled out her wand and used a spell to make it levitate, that means float, up onto the rack."  
"After she left to continue her rounds, I decided to read for a bit, it was then that I discovered a new problem," Willy paused in his recounting for a second. "My books were in my trunk up on the wrack where I couldn't reach them. I decided to try the charm that Amelia had used. I said the words and copied the movement, but my trunk just barely lifted up off of the rack before slamming back down. I tried again multiple times, but I achieved similar results each time. I finally decided to put my wand away and just climb up and get it."  
"When I was sitting on the rack, a girl around my age with golden blonde hair came to the door of my compartment. She asked me what I was doing up there and I explained my predicament with my book. I jumped down and introduced myself, and she did the same. She was also a first year. She had two older sisters. One of them had already graduated, but she wasn't supposed to talk about her anymore. Her other sister was a sixth year. She had an interesting name. It was Narcissa Black."  
"Narcissa and I talked for a while about different things. We started off talking about classes, then about teachers. Her sisters had told her a lot about those topics. Finally, we started talking about houses. Her entire family had been in Slytherin and she was hoping to be the same. I said that I didn't care where I went as long as I was in one. She then did what I considered to be a strange thing, she told me to not get put in Slytherin."  
"But I thought she liked Slytherin," Harry said with a yawn.  
Willy smiled. It seemed as if his bedtime story was finally achieving its purpose.  
"I thought that that was strange as well, so I asked her why I shouldn't be in Slytherin. She told me that it was because I was a muggleborn. I didn't know what that had to do with anything. Just as she was about to explain, a boy with platinum blond hair burst in with his nose stuck in the air. He looked at my riding companion and said,"  
Willy turned his hair platinum blond and began speaking in a haughty accent.  
"Narcissa, what are you doing here? Did I hear you say that you were talking to a mudblood? This is your first year. You can't sully your family's name like your sister did already."  
Harry tiredly laughed at Wonka's impression as the chocolate maker turned his hair to a chocolatey brown.  
"That was when I first saw that even in a world of magic, people could still be mean," Wonka continued. "You see, mudblood is a bad word for muggleborn, people who have parents without magic. Lucius Malfoy was the boy's name, a second year. He told Narcissa to come with him to find proper company and stormed out of the compartment. Narcissa quietly told me that she was horribly sorry. She then followed Lucius out. I spent the rest of the ride by myself, reading a potions book."  
"That's sad," Harry said.  
"It was, but don't worry sweet Harry, it gets better," Willy patted the child's head. Harry had such a big heart.  
"I put my robes on just before we arrived at the station," Willy continued. "The first years go the rest of the way on boats. I first saw the castle about five minutes after we boarded the boats. It's huge, and beautiful, and truly magical. We docked at the castle and were led into an entry hall. They lined us all up and told us to wait until we were fetched."  
"To my surprise, it was Professor McGonagall who came to fetch us. I waved at her and she smiled back. She led us into the great hall, then she started calling our names. One at a time, students would go up and put on a hat. About thirty seconds after a student put it on, the hat would call out the name of one of the houses."  
"Narcissa went towards the front due to her last name starting with the letter B. She was sorted into Slytherin just like she wanted. She went and sat by Lucius. I stood there for what seemed like hours, anxiously waiting to be called up. Finally, Professor McGonagall said my name."  
"Were you scared?" Harry asked.  
"I was," Willy answered. "I wasn't sure if I'd be fully qualified for any house. When I got up to the front of the hall, it felt like everyone's eyes were on me. But they all disappeared when the hat fell over my eyes."  
"I really shouldn't have been worried about qualifying for a house. The old hat thought that I would fit into any except Gryffindor. Did you know that the sorting hat actually cares about your opinions? Or at least it cares about your opinions about houses. I doubt it would care about what you thought about the taste of red cabbage versus green cabbage. I politely asked the hat not to put me in Slytherin, and it agreed. It then asked if I cared whether I was put in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I told the hat to decide."  
"Three minutes after I had put it on, the hat cried out 'RAVENCLAW!' and a table dressed in blue politely cheered."  
"Blue's a pwetty color," Harry yawned.  
"Yes, it is," Wonka agreed. "But it's time for you to go to sleep. My room is right next to yours if you need me, ok?"  
"Yessir," Harry tiredly slurred.  
Willy bent down and gently kissed Harry on the top of head.  
"Goodnight Harry," he said, but the child was already asleep.  
Willy cast a silent lumos minimus to leave a small nightlight in Harry's room as he walked out of the door.  
A few miles away from the factory gate, five-year-old Charlie Bucket was begging his grandpa Joe for stories about the great Willy Wonka while the rest of his family slept.


	5. Shopping and Cotton Candy Clouds

Chapter 5  
Wonka's monitoring charm went off at around 2:00 AM that morning, alerting him that Harry's heart rate was elevated. It reported that the child was still asleep so even though his mind was fuzzy from just waking up, Wonka came to the logical conclusion that Harry was having a nightmare. Willy jumped out of bed and tried to lunge in the direction of Harry's room, but he fell over both from the dizziness of standing up to fast and the change in balance from his height being what it naturally was. After he righted himself, the chocolatier continued his journey to Harry's room.  
When he entered the boy's room, he found him thrashing about and quickly entangling himself in the covers. Willy went up to the bed and quietly kneeled down. He was about to stretch out his hand to wake Harry when a sudden thought struck him. Was it a good idea to wake up someone who was having a nightmare? He knew you shouldn't wake sleepwalkers, but surely this was different, right?  
Harry let out a scream and Wonka decided that whether or not waking him up was advised, he couldn't just let Harry remain in that nightmare.  
"Harry," Willy said lightly touching the boy's back.  
Harry jumped awake. He sat up like a spring was attached to his back. His already large green eyes were opened even wider and full of tears. He was hissing something under his breath.  
"Harry," Willy said sitting on the boy's bed. "It's ok. You're here in your room. In my factory. Nothing's going to hurt you here. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"  
Harry looked up at the chocolatier, and opened his mouth. Instead of words however, louder more frantic hisses just came out of his mouth.  
A memory dawned on Willy from his time back at Hogwarts. Him and Narcissa were meeting in the library after he had discovered that he was a metamorphmagus.  
"A metamorphmagus' abilities are one of the rarest, Willy!" Narcissa said. A face splitting smile crinkled the corners of her blue grey eyes. "The fact that you have that ability just further goes to support the hypothesis that it mostly comes from muggle borns. They did a study and from the ones that they can trace the lines of, eighty five percent of metamorphmagi were muggleborns. Ten percent descended from muggleborns, and five percent were undetermined."  
"Are you sure that you weren't supposed to be in Ravenclaw, Cissa?" Willy teased her.  
"Oh, be quiet Wonka," Narcissa said lightly hitting Willy in the arm with her gloves. "I just found out that my best friend has one of the rarest magical abilities, possibly even the rarest after being a parselmouth, and you want to tease me about being interested in something."  
"Parselmouth?"  
"The ability to talk to snakes. It's usually associated with dark witches and wizards, but it's really just a gift that almost all decedents of Slytherin have," Narcissa paused in her lecture when she saw the thoughtful look on Willy's face. "William Wonka, don't tell me that you can also talk to snakes. That would completely throw off the data for the metamorph study if you were descended from Slytherin."  
"Don't worry Narcissa Black," Willy said also using her full name. "The last time I checked I can only change my appearance at will, not talk to snakes. I don't even think that that's how the data works anyway. What would we even here if a parselmouth was talking to a snake though?"  
"Hissing I'd assume," Narcissa said after thinking for a moment. "But The Dark Lord is currently the only known one and I've not been around him enough to know."  
"You're saying that you don't have The Dark Lord and his pet snake over to dinner at your house?"  
"Ugh no!"  
Both teens dissolved into giggles at the thought of a snake at a formal dinner.  
Willy came out of his thoughts to find that almost no time had passed and Harry was still hissing at him.  
"Harry," Willy said. "I can't understand you child. I need you to focus on me and try to speak English ok?"  
Harry obviously didn't realize that he was speaking anything other than English if the slightly confused look that came across his face was anything to go by. Despite his confusion, however, Harry followed Wonka's instructions.  
"S-snake," Harry's watery green eyes met with Wonka's. "There was a snake. A big snake. An-and it was scared and it didn't want the ghost to hurt him but the ghost did. He hurt him an' it hurt me. An' the snake was really really scared and kept saying it didn't wan'a let the ghost but the ghost wasn't listening. Then the ghost made the snake do bad things. But it didn't wan'a! The snake didn't wan'a do it!"  
That was not what Willy had been expecting. He had thought that the child might have had a dream about his relatives. Wonka was glad that that wasn't the case, but Harry was still very obviously shaken up about the dream that he had had.  
Harry was shaking and gasping for breath between sobs. Willy knew that he had to do something. The child would start hyperventilating soon if he didn't calm down. Willy did the first thing that came into his mind and pulled Harry into a hug.  
Harry let out a sharp intake of breath and stiffened up. It was enough to make Wonka wonder if he had made the wrong choice with the hug. Right before Willy was about to pull away and apologize however, Harry relaxed and went limp in his arms like a marionette with its strings cut. Harry began crying again and hugged the chocolate maker tightly.  
"It's ok Harry," Willy ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Cry as long as you need to. You're ok now. I'm here and you're safe. I promise that I'll try my best to keep you safe, ok? I'm sure that it was very scary to see the snake like that, but I'm sure that it will be ok. The ghost can't keep making it do things forever. I won't let the ghost hurt you either. I won't allow any ghosts into my factory."  
Willy continued to talk for a few more minutes until Harry's sobs slowly stopped.  
Harry let out a small yawn and pulled away from the chocolatier.  
"Do you want to go back to sleep now?" Willy asked.  
"Yes sir," Harry nodded.  
"Do you want me to stay in here with you until you fall asleep?"  
"Yes pease," Harry said.  
Willy tucked Harry in and sat down in a comfortable against the wall across from the bed. After a few minutes, Willy saw that Harry's chest was slowly rising and falling. He confirmed that the boy was asleep and returned to his own room.  
The next morning Willy woke up at 8:23 A.M. when his monitoring charm alerted him that Harry was awake.  
Harry was just coming out of his bathroom when Willy entered the green bedroom.  
"Good morning starshine!" Willy greeted. "Did you have any more bad dreams last night?"  
"Um," Harry mumbled. "No sir."  
"Harry dear," Willy said. "You really shouldn't mumble. I have trouble understanding what you're saying when you do."  
"I'm sowwy sir," Harry said, his eyes looking downwards. "And I'm really sorry that I woke you up. I promise I won't ever do it again."  
"It is perfectly alright Harry, perfectly alright," Willy said as he approached Harry. "I'm glad that I was woken up. I want to know when you have bad dreams so that I can help you. Now, how about we have some breakfast? Do you like chocolate chip waffles with strawberries on the top?"  
"I- uh, I can only make scrambled eggs," Harry said toeing the rug. "But I can learn really really fast!"  
"I am sure that you can," Willy said as he mentally added ways that he would like to torture the Dursleys to his list. "But you don't need to make breakfast. I'm going to make it for a long time! You are much too little to be cooking by yourself no matter what the food may be!"  
"Oh, ok," Harry said, looking unsure. "The waffles sound really good sir."  
"Oh, wonderful!" Willy clapped his hands. "I do love a sweet waffle in the morning!"  
Willy offered his hand to Harry. The child took it after a second of thought and Wonka lead Harry out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Willy pulled out a chair for the young boy and began preparing breakfast.  
"Now Harry," Wonka said as he worked. "I've noticed that while you've been here you've been extremely polite. Almost overly polite. I've actually never met a child so polite in my life! Politeness is a wonderful trait to have and a commend you for it, but it is truly unnecessary between us. I would of course still expect you to be respectful, but there is no need to call me 'sir' or 'Mr. Wonka'. You may call me Willy if you'd like."  
"Oh, ok sir, I mean Willy," Harry stuttered.  
"Now, while we wait for out breakfast to bake, I'd like to tell you our schedule for today," Willy continued talking as he got strawberries out of the fridge and began cutting them. "Our schedule is not overly strict. We only have a few things that we need to get done, and one thing that I'd like to get done."  
The waffle iron beeped and Willy used a fork to flip the waffle onto a plate with a sense of skill that could only come from years of experience. He laid the waffle on the counter to cool a bit as he poured more batter into the iron.  
"The thing that we must get done is shopping," Willy once again opened the fridge. "I need to buy you more clothes, and before you protest and speak against it dear Harry, clothes are a necessity. You only have one set of clothes and I can't just keep resizing mine to fit you. I'd also like to buy you a few toys and decorations for your room."  
"I don' wan'a be a burden," Harry said.  
"Harry child," Willy practically danced around the large kitchen. "I own a multi-billion-dollar chocolate factory. I could buy twenty children toys and decorations and I would still have plenty of money."  
"Oh," Harry said.  
"And Harry," Willy stopped his movement in front of the boy for a second. "Even if I didn't have this much money, you could still never be a burden to me."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise Harry," Willy was once again in a flurry of activity after he said that. He moved the bowl of chopped strawberries and a can of whipped cream to the table.  
The waffle iron beeped again and Willy jumped over and removed the second waffle. He sat down one waffle in front of Harry and proceeded to go to the other side of the table and set down with his own waffle.  
"Would you like strawberries and whipped cream on your waffle?" Willy asked, gesturing to the two toppings.  
"Yes please," Harry answered.  
Willy piled the toppings on Harry's waffle before doing the same with his own. Willy then reached over and cut Harry's into bite sized pieces. The child didn't start eating right away though. He was staring at Willy and seemed to be waiting on something. Willy picked up his fork and took a bite of his waffle. A few seconds later Harry did the same.  
The boy's eyes widened in bliss after biting into the sweet breakfast item. He chewed slowly as if he was trying to savor every second of having it in his mouth.  
"Do you like it?" Willy asked after Harry finally swallowed.  
"It's so good!" Harry said violently nodding his head.  
"Easy there Harry," Willy said with a teasing smile. "No need to get over excited and lose your head. I am very glad that you like it though. The waffle mix is my own special recipe! I always keep some made up so that I can make waffles anytime that I want! I can also make you some whenever you want."  
The two ate their waffles in silence for a few minutes. When Willy finished his, he looked over at Harry's plate. The boy had eaten around a fourth of the waffle and was pushing the rest around his plate sheepishly.  
"Are you full?" Willy asked.  
"Yes sir," Harry said. "I'm really sorry that I didn't eat it all."  
"It's completely fine Harry," Willy said with a small nod. "After all, one full waffle is enough to fill me up. I should have realized that one that size would be much too much for such a small boy and made you a smaller one. Would you like to help me carry the dishes to the sink?"  
Almost an hour later the two wizards were heading out of the factory to shop. Harry was wearing a pair of Wonka's grey pants and a teal button-down shirt, both of which were resized to fit him. Willy apparated the two of them to an alley in the local shopping district.  
Willy's hair was black at the moment which would help the two pass as being related to anyone who just took a quick look at them.  
Hand in hand they entered a large children's clothing chain. The store was filled with manikins advertising bright clothes in varying sizes.  
Willy, who had never had to go shopping for children's clothes before, had no idea where to start. Luckily for him a store employee saw them enter.  
"Hi! Welcome to Claire's Cosset Children's Clothing Outlet," The young lady around the age of sixteen said. "My name is Victoria. Can I help you with anything today?"  
"Hello Victoria!" Willy said offering his hand for her to shake. "I'm Willy and this young man here is Harry. You see Harry needs an entirely new wardrobe. Do you think that you could pick it out for me?"  
"Oh!" Victoria said, a huge smile forming on her face. "I'd love to!"  
"Wonderful!" Willy said. "I'm not sure what size he wears so I'm assuming that he'll have to try on a few things. This might take a while. I apologize for taking up so much of your time."  
"Oh no, this is way more fun than stocking shelves. And besides, it's a slow morning. I'm sure that Amelia can handle the register by herself." Victoria gestured to a tall brown-haired girl working the register. "How old is he, and do you have any particular style in mind?"  
"He's four, but he'll be five in about a month. As for style, a little bit of everything I suppose," Willy said.  
"Ok," Victoria walked over to a rack in the boy's section and started pulling a couple basic shirts and pants ranging from a 3t to a 5t. She led them back to a dressing room. "He'll need to try on these and find the size that fits him the best. If you wouldn't mind going in there with him and helping him change, when he's dressed you can open the door and I'll check the fit. Is there a budget today?"  
"There is no budget at all," Willy said as he and Harry went towards the changing rooms. "However much it takes to get everything that he'll need."  
Willy helped Harry into multiple different sized clothes until eventually they found the right size. Willy stayed with Harry until Victoria came back with an armful of clothes in the correct sizes.  
Harry tried on each outfit and said whether or not he liked them. He was skittish about saying "no" at first but eventually realized that it was ok. They then repeated the process in the shoe section.  
After a couple of hours, Harry and Willy were checking out enough clothes to last him at least a year. Amelia, the lady who was checking them out, would occasionally comment on how "cute," something was or how it would "jest go perfectly with his eyes,".  
"All that comes to a total of five hundred thirty-seven dollars and seventeen cents," Amelia said after the last pair of pants was rung up and bagged.  
"That's a lot less than I was anticipating!" Willy said as he reached into his wallet and started counting out the correct change. He laid it in her hand and she made sure that it was exactly the correct amount before filing it away in each bill's correct compartment and handed him his receipt.  
"Thank you for shoppin' here at Claire's Closet," Amelia said as Willy gathered up the multiple bags. "I hope that ya' come back again real soon."  
"Thank you, Miss Amelia," Willy said. He then turned to Harry and offered a light bag. "Would you like to help me carry this, Harry?"  
"Yes please," Harry said as he took the bag.  
"Would you like to thank Miss Amelia and Miss Victoria for helping us today?"  
"Thank you," Harry quietly said to the two teenagers who were standing behind the counter.  
"Aww! You're welcome!" said Victory.  
"You're welcome, hun," Amelia said at the same time.  
Just as the two wizards walked out of the store, the employees turned to each other.  
"It's jest so nice seein' a dad actually takein' the time to go shoppin' with his kid," Amelia said in her heavy southern accent.  
"I know," Victoria responded. "And that little boy was just so cute! He was a bit shy, but you never see parents teaching kids respect anymore."  
"Didn't that man say that his name was Willy?"  
"I think so."  
"Ya' don't think that that was Willy Wonka, do ya'?"  
"Willy Wonka, the reclusive chocolatier having a kid?" Victoria said before she started giggling. "No way! And besides, that man looked nothing like all those old pictures of Willy Wonka."  
"I guess yer right," Amelia said before joining her friends laughing at the thought of a little kid living in a boring old chocolate factory.  
Meanwhile the two wizards had apparated back to the living quarters in the factory to drop off the clothes. They then left again to buy some toys and decorations. An hour later they returned with more boxes and bags.  
"Well," Willy said as he laid down his armload. "That was certainly an exciting morning! Are you ready to go to the inventing room?"  
"Yes please!" Harry said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
"Before we go, I have some very simple rules that you must follow to keep safe," Willy kneeled down so that he could look Harry in the eyes. "There are many dangerous things in this room. It's where I keep my most secret inventions that aren't yet ready for the public at. Because it's so dangerous, my first rule is that you are not to touch anything without me either telling you to or you getting permission to. If I tell you not to touch something, it isn't because I'm upset with you, or because I don't want to share something with you. It's just because it will hurt you. Do you understand everything that I've said so far?'  
"I think so," Harry said after a second. "It's really really danger- dangerous in there so I can't touch anything unless you tell me to?"  
"That's right! Fantastic job getting that right, Harry!" Willy said with an encouraging smile. "Since you have the first one down, I think that we can move on. My second rule is that there is no outside food or drink allowed. This is a general rule for my entire factory minus the living quarters, but I only strictly enforce it in the inventing room and a few other places. The different types of food can mix and cause explosions and toxic gas."  
"What's strictly enforcing?" Harry asked after Willy was done stating the second rule.  
"It means that I make sure that that rule is completely followed."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Now, my third rule is that you should ask a bunch of questions," said Willy. "If there is anything that you don't understand or that you just want to know about, just ask! I'll try my best to answer!"  
"Ok!"  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Well then, to the great glass elevator!"  
Four hours later, one could find Harry and Willy in the middle of an experiment to make cotton candy that could be in fields.  
"We might be able to have sheep have cotton candy on their backs," Willy said looking intently at a pink solution in a beaker.  
"But what if they get hungry and start eating it off of each other?" Harry said.  
"That is a very very good point Harry," Willy said, nodding seriously.  
"What happens if you add that to it?" Harry said, pointing at a vial.  
"Let's find out."  
Willy picked up the vial that Harry was pointing to and added three drops into the pink solution. Suddenly a fog rose out of the vial and formed a pink cloud in the air.  
"Woah," Harry said, his green eyes wide in amazement. "It's a cotton candy cloud."  
"That it is Harry," Willy said "That it is. Now, I do think that it's time for supper and then off to bed."  
"Yes Willy," Harry said as he looked around the room sadly.  
"Why the sad face?" Willy asked. "We can come back here any time."  
"Ok." Harry said with a yawn.  
Dinner was a short affair. The worn out four-year-old almost fell asleep in the soup that Willy made. After dinner, Harry was cleaned up and Willy put him to bed. The child fell asleep before he could even ask for a bed time story.  
Willy sat out in the living room relaxing before he too would head off to bed. While he was out there however, the bell on his fire place went off alerting him to the fact that someone was coming through. A minute later, Alise Sommer from MACUSA was standing in his living room.  
"Ms. Sommer, welcome back. Have a seat," the chocolatier gestured to a comfortable looking chair. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
"No thank you Mr. Wonka," Sommer said as she sat in the chair. "I'm sorry that it's so late, but I just received news about Harry's case that I though that you would want to here."  
"I actually wanted to talk with you about Harry as well," Wonka said.  
"What about if I may ask?" Sommer said.  
"I'd like to make him living here more permanent," Willy said. "I haven't talked with him about it yet. I wanted to be absolutely positive that it was plausible for me to adopt him first."  
"It is good that you feel that way, Mr. Wonka," Sommer said. "You see, Harry is going to need a permanent guardian after the trial. Its date is only nine days away."  
"Only nine days," Willy said. "Then that must mean that you found them?"  
"Yes Mr. Wonka," Sommer nodded. "The Dursley's are currently in our custody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I wrote this. I'm honestly not completely sure what happened in this chapter.  
> Please leave a comment if you like the chapter and thanks for reading!  
> -Aniala (catz4444)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Five days had passed since Harry had come to the factory. Those days were what Harry would call the best of his life. Every day was filled with something new. He had met the workers, invented new sweets, drawn, and explored. Although he loved all of those things, none of them were what he loved the most about the chocolate factory, for despite the factories wonders, it paled in comparison to the chocolatier that had built it.   
In Harry’s eyes, Willy Wonka was amazing. All of the chocolate maker’s rules made sense to Harry. He encouraged Harry to do all of the things that the Dursleys discouraged him from doing. He answered Harry’s questions, let him explore what he wanted, provided for him, and told him bedtime stories. The stories were about Willy’s life. That night’s was about Willy’s first flying lesson.  
“And that, Harry, was the exact moment that I realized that I loved the sky,” Willy said. “One of my only regrets about my factory is that so much of it has to be underground.”  
Harry was quiet for a moment. Willy was expecting him to ask about how the brooms flew, or why he built the factory underground, but instead the child asked an entirely different question.  
“Why was your lesson with the Hufflepuffs?” he queried.  
“That’s just how it always is,” Willy answered, smiling at the child’s innocent question. “The entire time that I was there the little Claws and the Puffs had that class together.”  
“Oh, ok,” was Harry’s now iconic response.  
“Now, I do believe that it is time for a certain boy to go to sleep,” Willy said, ruffling said boy’s hair as he stood up. “Goodnight Harry.”  
“Goodnight Willy,” Harry yawned, rolling over in bed. Just as the land of sleep was claiming him, Harry let out a mumbled “Love you.”  
Willy walked out of the door and smiled. He wouldn’t correct Harry about mumbling just that once because he had an epiphany. He loved the boy too.  
When Willy returned to his own room he sat down heavily on his bed. He was planning. The next day he would have to tell Harry about the trial and about the possibility of permanent guardianship. He wasn’t sure how the child would react. That was why he put it off for so long. What if Harry was scared about the trial? What if he drew back in on himself? What if he rejected Willy’s offer? The longer Willy sat coming up with what if’s in his head, the more his worry and apprehension grew.  
Finally the wizard flicked his wand to turn out the lights and went to bed knowing that he would have to talk to Harry the next morning.

Breakfast the next morning was slightly quieter than it had been the past four. Harry was talking away about the jam they made two days ago, but Willy was intently staring at a pan of scrambled eggs.   
“This jam is too sweet,” Harry said after taking a bite of one piece of toast. “But the other jar is too bitter. Can we mix them together to make the perfect jam?”  
“If you want,” Willy said as he absentmindedly scooped the scrambled eggs onto two plates and sat them on the table. “How are they together?”  
“It’s really, really good!” Harry said. “Do you wanna try?”  
“Of course,” Willy said.  
Harry scooped a spoonful of both jars onto a piece of toast and handed it to the chocolatier. Willy took a bite and realized that Harry was completely correct. The two jams mixed together was good. Harry would be extremely good at making up many new flavors one day.  
“Yum!” Willy said with a smile, but his expression then turned serious. “After we finish eating I need to talk to you about something, Harry.”  
“Ok,” Harry said, eating his eggs and toast without concern. Willy usually told Harry the plans for the day during breakfast, but Harry trusted the chocolatier and knew that he probably knew what he was doing.  
Once the plates were cleared and the juice was drank, the two wizards went into the purplish pink living room.  
The two sat on the overstuffed, deep blue couch in silence for about a minute. Willy was trying to think of how he should start the conversation. He didn’t want to alarm the young boy that was innocently kicking his legs back and forth beside him.  
“Harry,” the chocolatier spoke. “Do you remember when I told you that if the Dursleys got in trouble we would throw a party?”  
“Uh huh,” Harry nodded. “Wait, did they? Will we have a party?”  
“The place that Miss Sommer works for has arrested them.”  
“What’s arrested?” Harry asked.  
“It’s like a more serious form of time out,” Willy answered.  
“Oh,” Harry said.  
“In a few days you and I, Harry, will have to go and tell some people where Miss Sommers works about what happened. I need you to tell the people everything or the Dursleys won’t get in trouble.”  
“But isn’t that tattling?” Harry asked. “I don’ wanna be a tattle tale.”  
“It’s only tattling if it isn’t true or it isn’t for a good reason. This won’t be,” Willy smiles at the sweet boy’s concern.  
The two sat there for another period of awkward silence, both lost in thought. The next topic was what Willy was worried about. What would happen if Harry said no?  
“Harry,” Willy started. “The Dursleys won’t ever be able to be your guardians again. You won’t have to live with them anymore.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes really.”  
“So, where will I live?” Harry asked with a worried look up at Wonka.  
“Well, I’m very glad that you asked,” Wonka said. “Where would you like to live?”  
The seconds that lead up to Harry’s answer seemed to last an eternity for Willy. Harry was biting his lip and looking down in thought which caused Wonka to fear the worst. He tried to prepare himself for the child’s answer as one prepares them self for the oncoming bad news when a rarely heard from relative calls.   
“Here?”  
When Harry’s short answer came Wonka was so unready for it that the only word that he managed to say was regrettably, “What?”  
“I mean,” Harry quickly started to rambled. “If that’s ok? It’s really super great here, and everything is so much fun and awesome and cool and I just love it! And you’re so nice and even cooler than the factory! But if you don’t wanna let me stay then I guess that’s ok cause I might kinda be a burden.”  
Harry’s green eyes were wet with tears by the end of his small speech. Wonka turned and pulled him into a comforting hug.  
“You are not, were not, nor ever will be a burden ever,” Willy said. “Of course you can live here Harry! I’m not sure when it happened, but I’ve come to love you and love having you here.”  
“Really?”  
“Really,” Wonka replied. “You can always stay here, and I’ll always take care of you. If you want, that is.”  
“You promise?” Harry said.  
“I promise,” Willy said stroking Harry’s wild hair.  
“So,” Harry said with a pause. “Are you gonna adopt me?” Harry asked.  
“If you want.”  
Harry just nodded with a large smile on his face.

The day of the trial came faster than the chocolatier was anticipating.   
There were many ways that things could go and many forms of evidence that could be gathered. Willy had pulled the security footage from his store and was prepared to provide memories for a pensive of his brief experience with the horrid family. he doubted that veritas serum would be used due to the trial including both muggles and minors, but he wasn’t entirely sure. He just hoped that it would be finished quickly.  
Willy was wearing a blue suit and matching robe the morning of the trial. He was sure to remain in his natural appearance throughout their time at MACUSA. Harry was sporting a dark green suit jacket over top of a more comfortable formal outfit.   
The two wizards flued to a magical deli in New York to enjoy lunch before the trial. Willy didn’t know who was more nervous, him or Harry.  
Harry was munching slowly on his turkey and provolone sandwich without his usual excitement during meals. He laid down the sandwich after a period of silence and stared out the window across from him for about thirty seconds.  
“You need to eat, Harry,” Willy said gently.  
Harry looked down at his partially eaten sandwich and then at the chocolate maker. “Are you really sure that I won’t ever have to live with Aunt Petunia and Unca Vernon again?” Harry finally asked, the worry evident in his voice.  
The child had asked the same question multiple times before but seemed to become more and more concerned as the trial became closer.  
“I’m positive,” Willy calmly reassured the child like he did every other time Harry asked. “MACUSA is overprotective of magical children. As long as you tell the truth everything will be fine.”  
The two wizards had met the lawyer on their case a few days before. He seemed to think that it would be a quick case.  
“We’ll be throwing a party before you can say Scrumdiddlyumptious!” Wonka pause, looking up in thought. “That would actually be a fantastic name for a chocolate bar.”  
“Can we please have some ice cream at the party?” Harry asked.  
“Of course!”  
“Just make sure your brain doesn’t freeze,” Harry said nodding seriously.  
“Yes,” Willy said in an equally serious tone. “We simply can’t get brain freezes. If our brains freeze then we won’t be able to think of any new ideas until they thaw.”  
Harry giggled at the chocolatier's words and went back to eating.  
After they finished their sandwiches Willy called for the bill.   
It was a short walk to MACUSA’s main building from the deli. The building seemed to stretch all the way up to the sky to the four-year-old. Willy kept a tight hold on Harry’s hand as they approached from the busy sidewalk. The two wizards walked briskly up to a revolving door. Willy looked around to make certain that no muggles were watching before he led Harry through the revolving doors into the lobby.  
If the outside of the building was both intimidating and mesmerizing to the four-year-old, the inside was even more so. Golden phoenix statues proudly lifted their heads. A large device sharing a resemblance to a clock was in the center of the room. The ceiling went up hundreds and hundreds of feet. To any person walking through it was both beautiful and daunting.  
Harry slightly dragged his feet as he walked through the lobby. Everything and everybody was moving around him in what seemed to be a form of organized mass chaos nothing like he was used to. He decided that he much preferred Willy’s factory.  
The two walked to a tall desk with a worker sitting at it on the sidewall of the lobby. Willy felt Harry’s small hand tighten around his. Looking down the chocolatier found the young boy completely overwhelmed by his surroundings and quickly lifted him into his arms.  
“Are you ok?” Willy asked, temporarily ignoring the worker in favor of checking on Harry.  
“Mmhm,” Harry nodded, biting his lip.  
“We’ll be out of this room shortly,” Willy assured the boy.  
Seeing that Harry was as calm as he was going to be at that moment, Willy turned to address the worker.  
“We’re here to testify in the Dursley trial,” Willy said.  
“Courtroom seven,” the worker replied as they conjured a map. “Head down that hallway and it’s the fourth one on your left. I hope that you have a prosperous visit.”  
“Thank you so very much. I hope that you have a simply fantastic day!” Willy said in his trademarked cheer. “What do we say Harry?”  
“Thank you,” Harry said from his spot in the chocolate maker’s arms.  
The two arrived in the courtroom at almost the perfect time. The courtroom was fairly small and simple, especially in comparison to how grandiose the rest of MACUSA’s building had been.  
Without any dilly dally the trial began directly at its scheduled time.  
The main evidence was a form of pensieved memories and testimony.   
Vernon Dursley sealed his fate early on by letting his temper out.  
“You’re all just no good, crackpot, freaks, the lot of you!” was all that Willy heard Vernon scream before he put a silencing charm around him and Harry.   
The muggle’s rant went on for a short while longer before the judge ordered him silenced.  
Petunia showed far more restraint than her husband. She knew what those of the wizarding world were capable of. She had, after all, lost her sister to them.   
Hoping to get the process over with, Petunia opted for a confession. She admitted her part in the abuse, although minimal, still happened.  
Dudley was given permission from his parents to be brought in as a witness. Vernon’s hopes that his “little tyke” would help his case were quickly abandoned when Dudley confirmed everything seen in the memories.  
The sentencing was as concise as the trial. MACUSA never had a large prison. Their normal sentence for serious crimes was execution. Often even criminals of smaller crimes than the Dursley’s would meet their end at the hands of MACUSA’s justice system. Luckily for the Dursley parents, however, executing no-majs was a legal mess, so MACUSA also had a small prison for no-majs and some magical criminals. Both parents received time there. Vernon’s was, as expected, longer, but both would find how protective America’s magical community was over their children. Especially when it came to muggles.

“So, when are we gonna have a party?” Harry asked after the trial was over.  
“Within this week,” Willy said confidently. “Oh, I just love parties, and the workers love them too!”  
“I don’ know if I do,” Harry said.  
“Well we’ll just have to find out,” Willy once again took Harry’s hand as they walked towards the lobby. “But now we must get to our appointment with Ms. Sommer. Oh, there is so much time in the day and so little to do!”  
“Willy!” the four-year-old giggled. “That’s not right!”  
“Oh?” Willy said pausing. “You’re completely right. Well I suppose that you’ll simply have to swap that and then reverse it! I did mean the other way.”  
Willy picked up the still giggling child as they went to get directions to Sommer’s office. Before they got very far, however they were stopped by the woman herself.  
“I hope that you remembered that bar of chocolate that you promised me Mr. Wonka,” Sommer said with a smile as she walked up.  
“Well, actually,”  
“Here you go!” Harry saved the older wizard from having to make up an excuse for why he forgot by pulling out a bar of chocolate from his own breast pocket and handing it to Sommer. “It’s my favorite type. It’s got caramel cream in the center to make it super-duper gooey; and milk chocolate on the outside.”  
“Why thank you Harry,” Sommer said with a large smile. She was both surprised and happy to see that the once shy child had come out of his shell in such a short amount of time. She then turned to address Wonka. “I was glad to hear that the trial went well.”  
“Even I couldn’t have imagined a better result,” Wonka agreed. “And I happen to possess a top-notch imagination.”   
“Shall we continue our discussion in my office?”   
After a nod from Willy, Sommer lead Willy through the winding hallways of MACUSA. They finally got to a door with a sign reading “CHILD SERVICES” over the top of it. The door was an entrance to a lobby that though much smaller than the main lobby was still a decent size.   
“Hi Alise,” A younger woman sitting behind a receptionist desk said looking at Sommer.  
“Hello Jen,” Sommer replied. She then gestured to Willy and Harry. “These two are my three o’clock appointment would you mind signing them in so I can go ahead and take them back?”  
“Of course not. I hope that you’ve had a good day so far,” Jen paused as she looked at Willy. She then looked down at the list of appointments and back at the chocolatier.   
“Willy Wonka?” Jen asked excitedly. “I worked in your shop on Cherry Street the summer after I graduated from Ilvermorny!”   
“Did you?” Willy asked trying to recall the blonde. “Ah, yes, I remember now! You were a cashier and taste tester!”  
“It was the best job that I’ve ever had,” Jen answered.  
“Although it is wonderful seeing you, I simply can’t keep Ms. Sommer waiting,” Willy said.  
“Of course,” Jen said. “I’ll go ahead and put them down as being her Alise. It was great to see you too Mr. Wonka.”  
Harry, Willy, and Sommer went down yet another hallway and finally entered Sommer’s office.  
Sommer went around her desk and proceeded to take a seat.  
“You two can sit down if you’d like,” she gestured to two chairs in front of her desk.  
Willy sat Harry down and they both sat in the offered chairs.  
“Have you both made your decisions about Harry’s living conditions?” Sommer asked as she opened a folder.  
Harry looked at Willy and waited for him to answer.  
“Yes,” Willy said. “I believe that we’ve both agreed on adoption.”  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Sommer wrote down something in the folder. “Are you planning on doing a blood and magic adoption ritual?”  
That time, Willy looked at Harry. They had discussed the possibility before, but Harry had never given him a definite answer.  
“That’s entirely up to Harry,” Willy said.  
Harry looked bit his lower lip in thought.   
“I want to do it,” Harry finally said.  
“Are you sure? There is no going back afterwards.” Sommer wanted to be certain that the boy knew the gravity of what he was agreeing to.  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” the four-year-old said looking over at Wonka.  
Willy smiled at the boy and laid a hand lightly on his shoulder.  
“In that case,” Sommer addressed Wonka. “You will fill out a lot of paperwork and then be taken to a ritual chamber. After you are both recovered enough from the ritual, you will get to come back here and fill out even more paperwork.”  
“Oh wonderful,” Willy clapped. “I do find paperwork so relaxing.”  
Sommer wrote a note on a piece of paper. She then tapped it with her wand and the paper folded itself into a butterfly and fluttered out of the room.  
“That will inform the officiates of the ritual that you are coming,” Sommer explained. “Now, while we’re waiting to hear back from them, you can start on some paperwork.”

The ritual room was cold. That was the first thing that Harry noticed about it when he and Willy entered. The next thing that he noticed was all of the strange lines on the floor. Everything in the room seemed daunting and made the four-year-old terrified.  
The officiates explained the process of the ritual to Wonka and Harry in much detail, but in words that an almost five-year-old could understand. After Harry and Willy prepared themselves, they began.  
The ritual itself lasted around twenty minutes. By the end of it, the air was heavy with magic and Harry and Willy were both passed out. The ritual seemed to have caused the two more pain than the officiates had anticipated. They hypothesized that the two must have shared magical gifts that they were unaware of, but they couldn’t be sure until Willy and Harry awakened.

Two hours later, Willy awoke in a bed in a white room. He hissed in pain as he tried to sit up. He breathed deeply for a minute and tried to recall what happened. Just as he remembered the ritual, the door in front of him opened and a nurse walked in.  
“Our monitoring charm said you were up,” the nurse said. “There was an unexpected hiccup in the ritual but both you and your son will be just fine.”  
His son, Willy thought. Who… Harry.  
“Is Harry alright?” Willy tried to ask,  
“Sir,” The nurse said, looking alarmed. “Are you aware that you are hissing at me?”  
Hissing? Willy didn’t think that he was, but then again, he could have been. But if he was then that would make him a parselmouth. He must have gained the ability from Harry. Narcisa would flip if she ever found out.  
Willy concentrated on the nurse and tried to speak again.  
“Where is Harry?” He asked. “Is he alright?”  
“He’s sleeping right behind you,” the nurse said. “He’ll be fine, but sir we need to address the fact that you were hissing.”  
Before the nurse could even finish his sentence, Wonka was pulling himself out of his bed to check on Harry.  
“Mr. Wonka,” the nurse moved towards Willy. “You need to stay in bed until we can run tests!”  
But his words fell on deaf ears. Willy was too concerned about Harry to care about tests.  
When Willy reached the bed in the back of the room, he was relieved to see the boy peacefully sleeping. Wonka then noticed that Harry looked slightly different.  
Harry’s hair was still pitch black. Although it was still wild his hair was now curly and framed his hair like a halo. His face shape was also slightly different.  
Willy gently laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Suddenly the boy’s eyes snapped open. They were still the same startling green. Harry struggled to sit up for a second, but when he recognized the chocolatier, he calmed down.  
The two had to stay in the examining room for another hour while tests upon tests were run. It seemed that both of them had shared magic in the ritual.   
In the blood adoption, only one person was affected, but in the magic portion of the ritual it could go both ways, but it was rarely any powerful gift that was shared.  
They had already determined what gift Willy had gained but were unsure about Harry. Willy had a suspicion that he knew exactly what it was, but only time would tell.   
Once they were deemed healthy enough to leave, Harry and Willy filled out more paperwork in Somers office. They then returned home to the factory to spend the rest of their day together as an official family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels so cringey to me for some reason. But I also kind of like it? It's a strange combination. But I'm sick at the moment so maybe my reasoning is a little skewed. Oh well! Let me know what you think with a comment!


	7. Bucket and Wonka

It was a quiet afternoon in the Bucket household. The four grandparents were in their shared bed, and for a short time both of Charlie's parents were home. His father had just returned from his job at the toothpaste factory, and his mother was yet to head out to her own job at the dry cleaners. The cabbage soup was simmering on the stove, filling the air with its strong scent. Overall, nothing was out of the ordinary for them other than one thing, Charlie.  
It was the daily story hour. The time when Charlie would like to sit for forever as his Grandpa Joe spun tales of places near and far. The stories included tales of the world wars, fairy tales, stories of knights and magic, and of course the weekly story of Charlie's hero, Willy Wonka. Those hours would allow the five year old to escape from his sad poor real life, and live somewhere where anything could happen. This story hour, however, Charlie was not at his grandparents bed.  
Charlie was up in his loft, thinking. His thoughts dwelled on the shocking events of his day. He had done something, something that he couldn't explain. It had happened that day while he was out playing in the local park.  
Earlier that day  
Charlie had once again snuck out while his mother was sleeping. Well, he hadn't really snuck out. He told Grandpa Joe where he was going and Grandpa Joe said that it was fine. The park was, after all, only five minutes away. Charlie knew that he could take care of himself. He was a big boy. He was five whole years old which to him meant that he was practically an adult.  
The park was one of Charlie's favorite places to go. While there he would act out his favorite stories that his grandpa had told him on the play equipment.  
"Arrrrrr!" Charlie yelled to no one in particular as he swung a stick around like a sword. "Yee be walkin' the plank."  
After Charlie's imaginary foe had been driven off of the tall side of the playground that was the imaginative boy's pirate ship, he let out a whoop of delight that echoed through the empty play equipment.  
"Nobody gets away with tricking Captain Charlie Bucket!" he twirled around giggling in childish glee.  
Suddenly the boy's giggles turned to into a scream as he lost his footing and fell off the side of the play equipment. Time seemed to slow down for Charlie. He could see the place where he fell from getting farther away as he fell backwards and knew that he was soon to hit the ground.  
Charlie had fallen out of his loft before, but it was into his grandparent's bed below, and luckily no one was hurt. Charlie really wished that the ground would be as soft as the bed that he had fallen into, but realistically knew that that wasn't the case. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for what was to come.  
When Charlie hit the ground, he expected to hear a crunch and feel pain, but neither came. Instead, Charlie's shoulders slowly sunk down, followed by the rest of his body.  
The five-year-old was quick to react. He was sure that he was stuck in quicksand just like the stuff that his Grandpa Joe had told him about. He jumped up ready to escape, but found no sand when he looked down. What he saw was just almost normal ground. It would have been completely normal if not for the fact that the two places where his feet were were bending down like a trampoline.  
Charlie shifted his weight to test if what he was seeing was real and found that it was. Excited about his discovery, he jumped into the air to see if it was also bouncy. His feet hit the ground and he let out a grunt as the force of the jump went through his body. The ground had gone back to normal ground. After a bit more stomping, Charlie finally decided to give up and go back home.  
Back to present  
Charlie was brought out of his memory by a loud knock on the door of his rickety old house.  
"Coming," his father called to the person waiting on the other side of the door.  
"Who could that possibly be?" Grandpa George grumbled, having been woken up from his nap by the knocking. "No decency anymore just dropping in at any old time. In my day,"  
Grandpa George's complaining was cut short when Charlie's father opened the door. Standing on the other side was a tall dirty blond man who seemed to almost be bouncing.  
"Mr. Bucket?" the man asked.  
"That's me," Charlie's father responded. "Would you like to come in?"  
The man's brown eyes had been wandering around the small house behind Mr. Bucket.  
"Oh, yes please," he said as he refocused on the man he was talking to. "Thank you. I'm Jerald, by the way. Jerald Martin."  
Mr. Bucket moved out of the way to allow Jerald inside. The house, if it could even be called that, seemed even smaller with another person in it.  
"Is your son home?" Jerald asked.  
"Why do you ask?" Mr. Bucket countered.  
"I'd prefer to have your entire family present before I explain."  
"Honey, Charlie," Mr. Bucket got his wife and son's attention.  
When the family was gathered in the center of the small room, Jerald began.  
"Do any of you believe in magic?"  
"I," Mr. Bucket looked at Charlie. He didn't want to destroy his five year old's imagination by saying no, but also didn't want to lie to the seemingly mad man that he had just invited into his house.  
"I know it sounds pretty crazy," Jerald said. "But it's completely real! Magic that is."  
"Bullcrap," Grandpa George said with his normal dismissal.  
"Is it really?" Charlie asked. "That might have been what happened today!"  
"What happened today?" Mrs. Bucket asked, casting a suspicious glance at Charlie.  
"Oh, there was an outburst of untrained magic at this city's local park earlier," Jerald said as if it was no big deal. "We thought that it might have been the kid who lives up the street, but when we checked in on him and his dad, they had been at home all day. Their home is probably the coolest place to live that I have ever seen, but that's off track. Sorry. We actually had to send some crups out to sniff out the magical signature. They led us here. That was about thirty minutes ago. I had to take the dogs back to the local base and find out who lived here and then come back. And then, well, here we are."  
"So," Charlie bagan hesitantly. "I have magic?"  
"Yes sir, little man," Jerald said. "You are a brand new, first gen, no-maj born, wizard!"  
"Wow," Charlie said in wonder. "So what can I do?"  
"Now hold up a second," Grandpa George cut in before Jerald could respond. "I think that you're just some no good flim flammer."  
"We really don't have any proof of what you're telling us," Mrs. Bucket said, and the entire family minus Charlie and Grandpa Joe agreed.  
"Oh," Jerald said. "Ok, um, proof. Uh. You all could use some more chairs."  
With a wave of his wand, Jerald conjured four comfortable looking chairs.  
"Whoa!" Charlie climbed onto one and sunk down into it. "It's the fluffiest thing I ever sat in!"  
"But, but," both of Charlie's parents were at a loss for words and the majority of the grandparents weren't faring much better.  
The only one that wasn't completely shocked was Joe, who was wearing a huge smile.  
"I told you that magic was real, Josie!" He said to Grandma Josephine. "I told you all that I met wizards when I was in the military but none of you believed me. But I was right!"  
Grandpa Joe's words brought the rest of the family out of their shock and into a flurry of questions. The main question on everyone's lips was: What does this mean for Charlie.  
"Well," Jerald started. "He can't live here anymore."  
"What do you mean? You can't just take Charlie from us!"  
"Oh no!" Jerald said. "That's not what I meant. Is that what it sounded like? Sorry. We'd never take a child away from a place where they are cared for unless the family broke the Wizarding laws, Sommer, the main boss of the child services department, would have me fired for even suggesting it, and you all seem to be trying your best. What I meant is that y'all can't live in this house anymore. I'm afraid that it's going to fall in on me right now!"  
"We can't really afford anything better," Mr. Bucket said. "My wife and I are already working long shifts as it is just to keep what we have."  
"You don't need to worry about that," Jerald tried to assure him. "We have apartments for low income situations. There are tons of wizarding families that don't make much. Plus, since you all are a no-maj, that's non magical, family with a son who's a wizard, you all will have a sponsor family for at least three years. The sponsors help you take care of basic needs. The initial sponsorship only lasts three years which is how long the government decided it would take to adjust. After that if you can find another family willing to sponsor you then it can last however long your two families decide. Are you following me so far or do you have other questions?"  
"I have a question," Charlie said raising his hand.  
"What is it little man?"  
"Why do you talk like that?"  
"Ya' mean my accent?" Jerald asked. "Well, I'm from Texas, my dad's from Maryland, and my mom's from Ireland. I kind of got a bit of all three, but hey, that's America for ya'. I think accents are pretty cool. Multiple countries have magical communities and sometimes they'll get along. America's magical congress, MACUSA, is kinda strict on their immigration policies from other magical communities, but my mom managed," Jerald clapped his hands. "Any other questions?"  
"Where are these apartments?" Charlie's mom asked.  
"Just across town," Jerald said.  
"Oh good," Mrs. Bucket said. "That means that I can still get to my job."  
"Actually," Jerald said. "You can't. You'll have to cut ties to No-Maj's. We can't have our existence getting out. I'm not trying to threaten you, but I do have to warn you that if you don't agree to that MACUSA will take Charlie and wipe your all's memories."  
"And what if we don't agree to be involved in all this?" Grandpa George gruffly asked.  
"The same thing will happen. That would be considered breaking the law and putting a magical at risk. We are very protective of our magical children and they tend to get hurt when they aren't trained."  
"When do we move?" Mr. Bucket asked after about thirty seconds of silence, seeing that he had no choice in the matter.  
"You all should get out of this house as soon as possible," Jerald rose from his conjured chair. "I'm going to go get some paperwork and someone who can help you make your apartment exactly how you want it and I'll be back in about thirty minutes. You all can think of how you want the apartment set up while I'm gone, ok?"  
The family sat in silence for a few seconds before Charlie finally said, "Ok," and with that confirmation, Jerald apparated back to the branch of MACUSA that he worked at.  
When the MACUSA worker returned with his associate, the two of them, Charlie, and the Bucket parents walked across town to the apartments. When the group stopped Charlie let out a small "Whoa," but the parents just looked around confused. The two MACUSA workers waved their wands in front of the no-majs' eyes and they were suddenly able to see what was in front of them.  
The apartments were more similar to townhouses than the type of apartments that the parents had envisioned. None of the buildings were over two stories high. There were about eight buildings that the Buckets could count. They were all arranged in a circle and seemed to have an open area in the center.  
"These are called The Summer Garden Apartments," the MACUSA worker with Jerald said as she gestured to the buildings in front of her. You all are assigned to Number 3, it's on the ground level. If you'll follow me."  
The group of five walked up to a door that had their assigned number on it. The woman took out three keys and handed them to the three Buckets.  
"These keys are specifically charmed to stay with the person that they belong to," she said. "If you lose them then they will reappear near you within fifteen minutes. The locks can only be opened with those keys."  
After the door was unlocked the group entered to see a rather boring, slightly small room with a kitchen on one end and a door that lead to a bathroom on the other.  
"Our policy is one room for every two people," the lady continued with her explanation. "Because there are seven of you, you are allowed to have three regular size rooms and one small room. Our policy on bathrooms is one full bath to every three people. That means that you can have two full baths and one half bath. Is all of this to your agreement?"  
"Oh," Mr. Bucket said looking slightly frazzled. "Yes, of course, it sounds amazing!"  
"Will all of that fit in here?" Mrs. Bucket asked.  
"It will with magic. Caira here's a rune master she'll have it looking good in no time," Jerald said with a smile. "If you'll come with me, I can show you around the outside while she sets up the apartment."  
"Ok!" Charlie bounced along behind Jerald as they walked back outside and the adults were left following behind.  
"Now, the super cool thing about Summer Garden Apartments is the garden," Jerald said as they walked out into the center of the buildings. "Their are plants all year of course, not just now in the summer, but it tends to look the prettiest this time of year especially at night. I actually lived here when I was first living on my own."  
Jerald continued to ramble about the gardens at night, but the Buckets weren't paying much attention in favor of looking around the small gardens. There was a small pavilion off to one side with picnic tables and a few park benches spread throughout it. A swingset and slide were on the opposite side of the garden as the pavilion. The whole garden was full of eye catching yellows and reads from daisies, sunflowers, and roses scattered throughout it.  
"Do you want to play on the swings, little man?" Jerald asked Charlie.  
"Sure!" Charlie looked to his parents before running off towards the swings.  
Jerald then started talking to the Bucket parents about the floo system and how to get in contact with him. About thirty minutes after they had gone outside, Caira, the female MACUSA worker called them back in.  
The apartment looked nothing like it had before on the inside. The majority of the main room still remained in the center, but the kitchen now had a bar dividing it from the rest of the room. Lining the walls was four doors other than the bathroom door that was already there.  
"You all are welcome to look around and decide what color you want the rooms and what furniture you want in them," Jerald said.  
The three Buckets chose a random room and went in. Inside the room was an attached full bath.  
"This should probably be our parents room," Mr. Bucket said.  
"Yes," Mrs. Bucket agreed. "That is a good idea. I wonder if there's a way to get them out of their bed to actually use that bathroom."  
"We could charm a couple of levitating chairs for you," Jerald said entering the room.  
"That would be great," Charlie's mother smiled.  
The Buckets decided on tan walls and two queen sized beds for the room. They then exited that room and went in the next one, and then the next. The parents took a regular sized room and decided on cream walls with a queen sized bed. They made the smaller room a bonus room and office with grey walls, a twin bed, and a small desk. The final full sized room had an attached half bath. It was Charlie's room. The small boy decided on a twin sized bed and blue walls with a small table in the corner.  
After they left every room, Caira would go along behind them and put runes on Jerald's transfigured furniture to make it more permanent.  
"How are we gonna' get Grandpa Joe, Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina here, sir?" Charlie asker Jerald.  
"I, uh. Hey Caira," Jerald said getting the rune master's attention. "Do we have a car or something like that around here?"  
By the end of the day the Buckets were all moved in.  
"I'll come around tomorrow to talk to you all about Charlie's schooling," Jerald said as he stepped into the fire place. "Have a good night!"  
As soon a Jerald disappeared in a burst of green flames, Mrs. Bucket fell into her bed, completely worn out.  
Much earlier that day with the Wonkas  
"I wonder what happened," Willy said after the energetic MACUSA employee who had introduced himself as Jerald flooed out.  
"Does that mean that there's another wizard my age close to us?" Harry asked from his spot on the deep blue couch.  
"Or witch," Wonka cheerfully added to his son's statement. "But yes, it seems so."  
"Awesome!" Harry said. "Maybe we'll be friends. I've never had any friends before."  
"I'm sure that whoever it is, they'll absolutely love to be friends with you," Wonka assured the nearly five-year-old. "I'm afraid that we won't be able to make it to chocolate hill today."  
"Aww," Harry said. "Can we still take the great glass excavator somewhere though?"  
"No time for long faces, Harry," Willy paused. "I don't believe that I have a great glass excavator. Do you mean elevator?"  
"Oh, yes. Can we still ride in the great glass elevator?" Harry corrected himself, pronouncing the word slowly. "What's an excavator?"  
"I don't see any decent reason why we couldn't," Willy said. "And it's someone or something that digs. We should probably stay here until Miss Sommer arrives."  
"Ok," Harry said. "Wonder why she's coming. Do you think she wants more chocolate?"  
"I don't know," Willy said, sitting down next to Harry. "We'll just have to wait and find out. Time waits for no man, or woman, but man and woman often wait for time."  
Harry nodded as if Willy's words made complete sense.  
After a few minutes of waiting, the floo system rang and Sommer stepped through in a burst of green flames.  
"Hello Wonkas," Sommer said after she dusted herself off.  
"Hi," Harry said with a wave.  
"Thank you for allowing me to come on such short notice. I hope that Jerald wasn't to unprofessional."  
"He was perfectly fine," Willy assured her. "Did you find the child?"  
"We did," Sommer said. "But I'm afraid that I can't tell you anything else unless you are interested in sponsoring them."  
"As interesting as the sponsor system is, I have more than enough to do with what I have now," Willy said with a glance in Harry's direction.  
"What do you have now?" Harry asked.  
"A little monster has currently come to live in my factory," Willy said with a teasing smile.  
Sommer caught onto what Wonka was doing and asked, "What does this monster look like, Mr. Wonka?".  
"Well, it's rather small," Willy stated. "It has curly black hair on it's head and bright green eyes. I believe that it sleeps in green environments most often."  
Harry had also caught on by that point and was giggling.  
"And how do you defeat such a monster?" Sommer asked.  
"Only by ticking it's feet can it be defeated," Willy said seriously.  
"And where is the monster now?"  
"Why, it's sitting right next to me!" Willy said as he began tickling one of Harry bare feet.  
"No, no!" Harry giggled as he pulled his foot away and sat on it.  
"The monster has been defeated!" Willy declared. "I didn't even have to draw my sword."  
"You're turning five soon aren't you, Harry?" Sommer asked.  
Harry looked to Willy for confirmation and then said, "Uh huh," when the chocolatier nodded.  
"July thirty first," Willy confirmed.  
"Do you know what five year olds get to start?" Sommer asked.  
"Well," Willy started guessing. "I know it's not drinking. It can't be smoking either, and I certainly can't see a five year old voting for elected officials. Well, you have certainly stumped me."  
"Five year olds get to start school," Sommer stated.  
"School?" Both Wonka said at the same time.  
"He shouldn't have to start Ilvermorny until he's eleven," Willy said confused.  
"You're right Mr. Wonka," said Sommer. "But he still has to receive education before then. We have Wizarding schools in every state. They teach the basic no-maj subjects such as math, grammar, and literature along with magical theory and history classes. Children usually start at five or six, but we have some classes for first generations who didn't find out that they had magic until they were older."  
"Huh," Willy said thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me asking, why wasn't I enrolled in one? I was six the first time I remember doing magic."  
"Were you in the country when it happened?"  
"No," Willy answered. "I was visiting my grandparents. They moved out of the country when they retired."  
"That's why then," Sommer said. "We can only track unregistered magic users when they are inside of the country."  
"That makes sense," Wonka said. "So when will Harry begin?"  
"The second week of August," Sommer answered.  
"Will I get to draw?" Harry asked.  
"I think that you'll have art time every day," Sommer said.  
"Ok!"  
Once she was done telling the small family of two the details, Sommer flooed back to her office.  
"Do you want to ride the great glass elevator?" Wonka asked his son.  
"Yes please!" The answer came immediately.  
The second week of August  
"Do you have your lunch box?"  
"Check,"  
"Your shoes?"  
"Check,"  
"Your school supplies?"  
"Uh huh,"  
"Your backpack?"  
"It's the one I got for my birthday," Harry said, pointing to the lime green and black bag on his back.  
"Isn't that your only backpack?" Willy asked.  
"Yes sir," Harry said. "I also have the sketch pad and colored pencils I got for my birthday."  
"Wonderful!" Willy put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just remember not to use them when you aren't supposed to. Now what do you introduce yourself as when the teacher calls for attendance?"  
"Harry Wonka," Harry answered proudly.  
Harry's name was legally Harry James Potter-Wonka, but after talking with Miss Sommer, the two Wonkas had decided that it would be safer for Harry to just go by Wonka at school. The Wonka name was less likely to draw attention from kids from wizarding families. Although Harry wasn't as famous in America, he was still well known. It also wouldn't help that he was related to Abraham Potter, an important figure in American wizarding history. It simply couldn't get back to the British Ministry of Magic that Harry was in America yet. The last name Wonka would also get attention, but it would be based more on Willy's status than Harry's.  
"And remember Harry," Willy added. "You don't need to show off that you can look different too much ok? You're still untrained and can hurt yourself."  
"Ok dad," Harry said.  
Harry had started calling Willy dad around the same time that Willy's theory that Harry was a metamorphmagus was confirmed.  
It was a week before Harry's birthday party. Willy had turned his hair green while he was picking out the decorations of similar color for Harry's party. When Harry saw Willy's green hair he decided that he wanted green hair too. Willy had been training Harry with basic things like hair and nail color every day since.  
"Remember to have fun and make friends while your there," Willy instructed his five-year-old. "Ready to go?"  
At Harry's nod, the chocolatier took the child's arm, stepped into to the fireplace, said the name of the school, and disappeared in green flames.  
When they arrived at their location, a group of parents and students were already waiting in the atrium. Willy was glad that he had decided to go with a simple black suit jacket over his button up and slacks because it seemed like the majority of the parents had dressed business casual to slightly formal.  
Once they had all been through orientation, it was time for the parents to leave and let their children become adjusted to the start of school life.  
"Bye dad," Harry said hugging Willy. "Love you."  
"I love you too Starshine," Willy returned the hug.  
After Harry let go, Willy walked back to the floo and waved goodbye as he returned to the factory.  
On the other side of the room, another family was going through a similar process.  
"Remember to be good, Charlie," Mr. Bucket said.  
"No daydreaming in class," Mrs. Bucket added.  
"If anything is wrong, just tell a teacher and call, er, floo us, ok?"  
"I know, mom. I know, dad," Charlie said. "I love you."  
The three of them hugged before the parents had to return home.  
"Try to make a friend," Mrs. Bucket said just before they flood home.  
The day started with role and introductions. The teacher went through the students in alphabetical order. That put Charlie close to the beginning and Harry close to the end. The teacher told them to say their name, age, and three interesting facts about themselves.  
When it was Charlie's turn, he stood up and said, "I'm Charlie Bucket. I'm five and a half years old. I love Wonka chocolate, I live near a garden, and uh, I really want a top hat."  
The class clapped like they were supposed to and the introductions continued. Almost at the very end, it was Harry's turn to introduce himself.  
"My name is Harry Wonka," he started. "I'm five years old. I like drawing, my favorite color is green, and I love chocolate!"  
After introductions were over, the class went outside for recess.  
Charlie and Harry were both playing by themselves near each other when a group of three bullies approached Harry.  
"Hey shorty," The kid in the front said. His words grabbed the attention of both boys.  
"Me?" Harry pointed to himself.  
"Yeah, you," One of the girls standing by the boy in the front said.  
"You talk weird," the boy in the front spoke again. "Isn't he weird?"  
The two kids with him laughed and agreed.  
"Oh," Harry said looking down.  
"No he doesn't!" Charlie walked forward. "Him or his parents might just be from somewhere else. He doesn't talk weird, he just has an accent. And that doesn't make him weird either. I know a super cool guy who works for MACUSA who has an accent. So that makes him cool too."  
After hearing Charlie's words, the bullies just scoffed and walked away.  
"Thank you," Harry said quietly.  
"You're welcome," Charlie said.  
"Why'd you do that?"  
"It wasn't right," Charlie said with passionately. "What they said wasn't right."  
"I'm Harry," Harry held out his hand.  
"Charlie," Charlie took it. "You like chocolate right?"  
Harry began pumping his arm up and down like he had seen Willy do.  
"Yeah!"  
"What's your favorite type?"  
"Wonka of course!"  
"Really? Mine too!"  
"I have a bar in my lunchbox," Harry said. "Want to share it at lunch?"  
"Sure!" Charlie enthusiastically took him up on the offer.  
That was the start of a very long friendship.


	8. Tunnel Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns that sometimes, tragic things just happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
> Please note that the warning contains spoilers  
> WARNING: Character death (don't worry, no one you know yet) and a boating accident.  
> For a summary of the chapter if you don't think you can read it, please see note at the bottom.

Chapter 8  
The tunnels were lit up and light hearted music floated through the air with the smell of chocolate. Harry had his mind set on one thing and one thing alone, winning. And safety. Safety was also important and his dad would ground him if he did something stupidly dangerous, but winning was Harry’s main goal.  
Akoni and Brava were in a small boat somewhere to his left. They were determined to beat Harry down the river. Although their smaller boat was more maneuverable, it was so light weight that it was easily pushed around by the currents. Harry hoped that that would help him beat the two workers.   
He had met the two Oompa Loompas on the trip back to Loompaland that he and his dad had taken the year before around Harry’s ninth birthday. Another Oompa Loompa tribe was discovered so Willy decided to offer them a place in his factory. Some of the Oompa Loompas accepted while others decided not to leave their home. A few Oompa Loompas that had previously worked at the factory decided to return to Loompa Land on that trip. Brava was one of the newer arrivals in the factory while Akoni had merely been visiting his old country and had then returned.  
The river was hard to navigate due to the currents continuously shifting as the pipes moved. Harry had only flipped one time. Luckily it was with his dad or he probably would have drowned. The two Wonkas smelled even more like chocolate than usual after that little accident and a filtration system was installed to purify chocolate in the river in case a similar thing happened again.  
Harry slightly slowed his boat in anticipation for the sharp turn ahead. The two Oompa Loompas did not follow his example. Harry’s boat turned violently around, but he managed to clear the turn. While he was still facing backwards he was able to see the Oompa Loompas’ boat hit the turn. Their speed and size suddenly became their disadvantage as they tipped into the water.  
Harry acted fast. He docked his boat on a landing that a room was attached to. He knew that he had a few options in this situation.  
The first, and stupidest, was to jump in after them. The only thing that that option would accomplish was putting Harry in danger as well. While it could be possible to swim out of the chocolate lake in the Chocolate Room, the river would defeat even the strongest swimmer.  
The second option was to try to send a message to Willy. Harry’s dad would be able to save the Oompa Loompas easily, but he was across the factory, and even with the great glass elevator, word would never reach him in time.  
The last option would likely be the only one that would work. Harry would have to find a way to pull the two Oompa Loompas out. His oar was too short to reach them where they were attempting to stay afloat in the rushing river, so Harry had to look for something else.  
Harry turned and looked up at the room behind him. It was a garden full of experimental candy plants. The room was lit in a warm light and full of color. One specific color in the room stood out to the ten-year-old though, bright red. Bright red vines snaked across a lattice panel close to the door of the room.   
“I’ll be right back!” Harry called to the two shipwrecked workers as he ran into the room and pulled off the longest vine. He threw it into the river just upstream of Akoni and Brava. “Grab on!”  
Brava didn’t have to be told twice. She grabbed ahold of the vine and Harry began pulling her back through the choppy river. She reached the landing safely. Harry reached in and helped her up.  
Harry then threw the vine back in for Akoni, but before he could grasp it, the current changed pulling him under. He was down for nearly thirty seconds before resurfacing for a second coughing and spluttering farther away from the landing. Harry’s small hope for the worker was quickly gone when Akoni was pulled back under only a few seconds after he had resurfaced.  
“Akoni!” Harry shrieked in fear for the Oompa Loompa’s life. He was so worried about Akoni that he barely noticed his talisman around his ankle heating up.   
Harry’s previous plan of calmly fishing Akoni out of the river went out the window. He tried to think of another one, but his head was filled with the steam of panic. He ran back into the garden and grabbed a few more vines. His fingers shook as he frantically tied to tie them all together.   
He looked up as a sudden “pop” interrupted his knotting.  
“Dad!” Harry didn’t think that he’d even been happier to see Willy in his life. “Akonii, Brava, and I were racing, and then they tipped and Akoni’s still in there!” The words came out in a jumbled mess but somehow Willy had managed to understand enough of them.  
“Acio Akoni,” Willy pointed his cane at the river as he said the summoning charm.  
The Oompa Loompa shot out of the water directly at the chocolatier. Drops of warm melted chocolate flew through the air before Willy caught the Oompa Loompa with his free arm. It was obvious to Willy as soon as he caught Akoni that the Oompa Loompa wasn’t breathing.  
“Harry,” Willy said in as calm a voice he could manage as he looked at his son. “Stay right where you are until I come back.”   
At Harry’s nod of understanding, Willy apperated himself and Akoni to the medical wing. The Oompa Loompas working in the wing came to see what their boss wanted as soon as they heard the pop.  
“He isn’t breathing,” Willy said as he stumbled forward a few feet and laid Akoni on an empty bed. “He fell off of a boat in the tunnels.”  
The Oompa Loompas trained as doctors and nurses jumped into action and worked to get Akoni breathing again. Seeing that Akoni couldn’t be in better hands, Willy asked to be informed of the outcome and apperated back to where Harry was.  
Before Willy could say even one word, Harry had slammed into him for a hug.  
“Will Akoni be ok?”  
“The doctors are doing the absolute very best that they can,” Willy tried to reassure his son, but his answer didn’t sound as comforting as he would have hoped.  
“I-I couldn’t save him,” Harry whispered. Despite his hopes for the best, Harry knew that Akoni couldn’t have been breathing. He let out a sob before repeating. “I couldn’t save him!”  
“You shouldn’t have even had to try,” Willy rubbed circles on his son’s back. “I should have thought to put anti-tipping charms on all of the boats.”  
Willy had put charms and runes on his and Harry’s boats. It was the reason that he allowed his son in the river by himself. He never even considered the small boats of the Oompa Loompas.  
“Do you want to get something to eat and return to the living quarters?” Willy asked.  
“M’not hungry,” Harry sniffed.  
“Ok,” Willy lent down to better hug Harry. “You can take a shower or bath and go to bed then. Are you able to make it to the medical wing safely to receive a health evaluation, Brava?”  
“Yes, Mr. Wonka,” The small worker said.   
“Ready to go?” Willy once again addressed his son.  
Harry nodded and Willy picked the messy nine-year-old to apperate the two back to the living quarters.  
With a pop, the two Wonkas appeared just outside of the living quarters. They walked inside and Harry headed to take a shower.  
“Do you want some help?” Willy asked.   
Harry just shook his head and quietly said, “I’m not little anymore,”. He then shut the door.  
“Maybe not,” Willy said to himself. “But you’ll always be my little Starshine,”

*Line Break*

It had been three days since the accident in the river, and Harry had been drawn into himself for the entirety of that time.  
Willy had allowed his son to stay home from school. Thanksgiving was the following week, so he would be off soon anyway. It wasn’t school that Willy was concerned about though, it was his son.  
Harry had only come out of the living quarters the day after Akoni’s death to attend the traditional Oompa Loompa funeral. The small workers then had a party to celebrate Akoni’s life, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to attend. Since then, Harry hadn’t left the quarters.  
Willy had forgotten how to function without Harry around. He walked from room to room aimlessly. He couldn’t think of a single new candy, and he was beginning to feel depressed himself. He hoped that he wouldn’t feel that bad when Harry went off to Ilvermorny in a couple years.   
Willy hated to see his son so depressed. Harry needed a destraction to motivate him to do something. Willy decided that it was a good idea to talk to Harry about something had been planning for a while a bit early.  
“Harry,” Willy knocked on his son’s door.  
“Yes?” Was the quiet reply.  
“May I please come in?”  
There was a pause.  
“Yes,” Harry finally responded.  
Willy entered into the green room and sat down on the end of Harry’s bed. His son was sitting with his back against the headboard, staring blankly at his sketchbook.  
“Are you drawing?” Willy asked even though he could see that the page was blank.  
Harry looked at Willy, then at the book, then back at his dad.  
“Yes,” The nine-year-old finally said.  
“Do you have any words in your vocabulary today other than yes?” Willy asked, trying to get Harry to smile.  
Harry let out a small chuckle and responded “Yes,” as one side of his mouth rose.  
“Brava and her family wanted to thank you for saving her,” Willy said. “Akoni’s family is grateful for your help as well. And I’m very proud of you.”  
Harry didn’t respond. He just looked back down at the blank page.  
Willy shifted to a more comfortable sitting position on the bed.  
“Harry,” Willy started again. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
Harry looked back at his father and lowered the sketchbook.  
“I think it’s time to publicly announce an heir to my factory. I was thinking about holding a competition.”  
“For an heir?” Harry quietly asked.  
“Of course not,” Willy assured him. “I’ve had an heir for almost six years!”  
“I don’t deserve it,” Harry said glumly.  
“Actually,” Willy said. “You don’t think that you deserve it. That is just your opinion. You do actually deserve it, and that is a fact, and you can take that fact to the bank.”  
“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Harry said.  
“Nonsense,” Willy countered. “In the past five years, all of the new products have sold nearly twice as well as new releases did before. All of the Oompa Loompas love you, and you care about the factory. Plus, you’re my son. What more can I ask for in an heir?”  
“One that doesn’t kill people,” Harry mumbled under his breath.   
“No mumbling, Harry,” Willy hummed. “And no blaming yourself for something that isn’t your fault either.”  
“But it is!” Harry cried.   
“Harry,” Willy moved closer to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. “We could sit here for the next month and attempt to correctly place the blame. Would you like me to try?”  
Harry tilted his head.  
“We’ll start with your current top pick,” Willy said. “We could blame you for not being able to save Akoni. The problem with that is, it wasn’t your job to save him, and you still tried. You even managed to save Brava.”  
Harry bit his lip and shifted his gaze.  
“Our second choice,” Willy continued. “Is Akoni himself. He decided to go out there and he didn’t slow down on the turn. We could similarly blame Brava. She didn’t try to slow down either. She was even closer to Akoni so should have had a higher chance of saving him, right? Do you think that they deserve the blame?”  
“No!” Harry shouted. “Akoni didn’t mean to tip, and Brava couldn’t have saved him even if she wanted to.”  
“Hmm,” Willy said. “There is one more person who might be the most to blame.”  
“Who?” Harry asked.  
“Me,” Willy said.  
“What?” Harry asked in confusion.  
“I gave you permission to go on the river anytime that you wanted. I also put an anti-tipping charm on your boat, but none on the Oompa Loompas. I wasn’t even there until the very end of it. That makes me both a horrible boss and a bad father. By the way that you’re talking, I don’t deserve to own or run the factory.”  
“What? No!” Harry said.  
“Why?” Willy asked. “It is no more your fault than it is mine or either Akoni’s or Brava’s. We could even blame the last workers that serviced the tunnels or the boats if we wanted to.”  
“But,” Harry tried to interrupt.  
“Harry,” Willy said. “It was an accident. It was out of any one person’s control.”  
Harry stayed quiet for a minute before saying anything else.  
“I guess,” he finally sighed.  
“Good,” Willy knew that Harry wasn’t entirely convinced. “Do you want to get something to eat before we talk about announcing you as my heir?”  
“Sure,” Harry agreed without much enthusiasm.  
“Wraps?” Willy asked once they got to the kitchen.  
“What type?” Harry asked.  
“Wonkalicious Wraps,” Willy said.   
“The best type,” Harry said with a small smile.  
“Exactly!” Willy responded. “You can get what you want on it out.”  
The two ate quietly, occasionally talking about nothing at all. Soon, the meal was finished and the table was cleared. Willy then led Harry into the meeting room where Willy pulled out a messy binder.  
“I’ve actually been planning this little stunt for quite some time,” Willy admitted as Harry looked at the large binder in amusement. “It’s been through several drafts.”  
“Like what?” Harry asked.  
“Well,” Willy started. “I of course could just hold a press conference, or give out the information in an interview, or post something in a paper.”  
“You couldn’t,” Harry argued. “And even if you could, I don’t think that I’d let you it’s,”  
“Too boring,” they both said together.  
“Exactly!” Willy agreed. “So then I thought that I could print it on the inside of chocolate wrapper, but it’s still not very exciting.”  
“Plus some of the wrappers are kind of small,” Harry added. He pulled out a chair near the where the binder was sitting and sat down. He began flipping through the binder. “You’d have to use a huge magnifying glass to read it.”  
“Verry, verry true, Harry,” Willy agreed with his son once again. “And unlike us, most people don’t own huge magnifying glasses.”  
Harry looked at one of the ones that they had in that room. He then looked back at Willy and waited for his father to continue.  
“My next idea was to maybe have a commercial,” Willy sat next to his son. “And maybe test out the new Wonkavision with you advertising it.”  
“I don’t know about that one,” Harry said. “I still think that we’re missing something big with it.”  
“I don’t know what we could be missing!” Willy said. “It seems so simple. You just reach out and take it. Right through the screen.”  
“The screen!” Harry shouted. “No-maj’s screens are solid.”  
“They couldn’t reach through,” Willy realized after his son said it. “Well, back to the inventing board.”  
“Maybe you could sell a box with a subscription for our candy,” Harry suggested. “Then we could have the Oompa Loompas send it through when orders come in.”  
Willy smiled. Harry must be feeling a bit better if he was willing to come up with new ideas.  
“We’ll have to look into that Harry,” Willy said. “But for now,”  
“Oh right,” Harry interrupted. “The announcement!”  
“Precisely,” Willy said. “I had a few more ideas, but one stood out to me more than any of the others. A competition!”  
“What for?” Harry paused in his binder flipping.  
“A tour of the factory,” Willy said, taking the binder from Harry and flipping through the binder until he arrived at a colorful tab. “You’re always telling me about how your best friend wants to see the factory, and in a lot interviews that I’ve had at shops while in disguise, I’ve had people ask about it.”  
“Does this mean that Charlie can come?” Harry asked in excitement. He’d been begging for permission for his best friend to come to the factory for years, but Willy had to try his best to keep the inner workings of the factory a secret. Harry had only been allowed to admit that he was related to Willy within the past year.  
“He’ll have to win a spot like everybody else,” Willy said. He the slightly grinned. “But I don’t see why we couldn’t help him a bit.”  
Harry smiled back.  
“But what will a tour have to do with me?” Harry asked.  
“I was thinking that either we could introduce you on the tour or afterwords,” Willy said.  
“Ooo, ooo!” Harry exclaimed. “I have a super fantastic idea! What if I ‘win’ a spot on the tour? But nobody knows who I am. So I go on the tour and then you can say that you have a special, secret announcement about one of the people on the tour to give at the end and then you can do it!”  
Harry was practically bouncing in his seat by that point.   
“That’s a splendid idea!” Willy said. “But you’d have to act during the entire tour. You couldn’t act like you know about anything in the factory.”  
“I can do that,” Harry insisted. “You’ve seen me act before.”  
“I’m sure that you can,” Willy said. “But there will be one more issue with all of this no matter how we go about announcing you as my heir.”  
“What?” Harry asked.  
“What you look like.”  
“What’s wrong with what I look like?” Harry asked as he looked at his arm.  
“Absolutely nothing at all,” Willy assured him. “But you’ll have to decide on a public appearance because you can’t look one way when you appear in public and then look like an entirely different person the next time. We’d never be able to explain that to the no-majs.”  
“Oh,” Harry said. “So should I just look how I naturally do?”  
“I’d suggest that you keep it close to that,” Willy nodded. “Although you still slightly resemble James, you look different enough from him when he was around your age that that shouldn’t be a problem, but your eyes are still almost completely Lily’s.”  
Indeed, Harry looked far more like Willy did at the age of nine and a half than either James or Lily. His hair fell in curls rather than sticking up and his face shape and stature was extremely close to Willy’s.  
“Should I just change the color, or the shape too?” Harry asked.  
“That is up to you,” Willy responded. “But you can work on that later.”  
“How do people compete?” Harry asked.  
“Maybe tickets,” Willy suggested.  
“You could put them inside of chocolate bars!” Harry exclaimed. “And on the front of the packaging it could say something like, ‘Inside this bar could be your ticket to Wonka’s Chocolate Factory,’. Can I design it? Please?”  
“What a splendid idea!” Willy agreed. “Of course you can. I’ll just look the designs over before we print the wrappers large scale. We’ll have to make a list of what bars they’ll go in.”  
“Definitely the Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight,” Harry said. “It’s one of the best.”  
“Of course,” Willy said. “Which others?”  
The two chocolatiers spent the next three hours ironing out plans for the bar selection. Some had to be thrown out for being too small. Others for being in weird shapes. Some bars wouldn’t be able to have tickets due to what they were made of not working with having a ticket in them. They had many chocolate bars spread out on the table in various states of being unwrapped by the end of it. They had decided on 25 varieties of bars that a ticket could possibly be located within.  
“Where in the factory will the tour go?” Harry asked once the bar choices were out of the way.  
“We can talk about that later,” Willy said. “Right now we need to stay absolutely completely focused on getting the bars in stores and advertising.”   
“Can I go to the art room to start on the designs?” Harry was already halfway out the door before he stopped and asked, “What do you want the tickets to say?”  
Willy grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down in cursive.  
“Just something like that,” Willy handed the paper to Harry. “You can change just about anything on it if you’d like other than the date.”  
“You’re holding the tour in February?” Harry asked after examining the paper he had been handed.   
“If we can get all of this out within a week, then people should have two months to find the ticket,” Willy said.  
“What are you going to do about all the magic in the factory?”  
“The Oompa Loompas should be able to come up with some runes to put on the tickets so that only people with some sort of magical blood can find the tickets. The Oompa Loompas are just super great at making runes.”  
“They really are,” Harry walked to the door. “Could you ask some of them to come to the art room with me?”  
“Of course I can, Starshine,” Willy walked to the phone on the wall. “You go on ahead.”  
Harry ran out of the living quarters for the first time since the funeral. He had a smile on his face and a determined twinkle in his eyes. It’s truly amazing what a good distraction and true motivation can do for a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to be a little bit mean to my characters, don't I?   
> I tried writing with more description in this chapter but switched back over to dialogue at the end.  
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!  
> Summary: Harry is boating with some Oompa Loompas when an accident occurs and one dies. Harry blames himself even though it wasn't his fault and gets depressed. Willy tries to cheer him up by telling him his plans to announce Harry as his heir after a publicity stunt (the tour).


	9. And So It Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present Aniala (to Past Aniala): You can't make an entire chapter dialogue!  
> Past Aniala: I didn't. There's also some description at the beginning.  
> Present Aniala: That's not enough!  
> Past Aniala: Then just rewrite it, oh older and wiser me!  
> Present Aniala: Yeah, no. I'm still lazy.  
> Past Aniala: That's what I figured.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this dialogue filled chapter!

Bars of chocolate were carried along an assembly line. They were bare and uncovered, waiting on their wrappers. They were the first chocolate bars to receive the new wrappers advertising the competition. For the first time since Willy Wonka first started making chocolate, some of the bars would have nearly identical wrappers.  
Two chocolatiers walked amongst the lines, periodically stopping. Gold sparkled as it passed from gloved hands to the tops of six chocolate bars.  
Four of the bars with the golden tickets continued along the line uninterrupted. They were wrapped, put into boxes, sealed in, and labeled to be sent out all around the world. Two of the tickets stopped their progression along the line after being wrapped. With the wave of his cane, the elder chocolate maker summoned the two bars to his outstretched hand.  
Seeing their work to completion, the two chocolatiers turned the overhead lights off as they exited the room. The room was left with only the hum of the motors, the click of gears, and multiple rainbow-colored lights of the machines blinking in the darkness left behind.  
The Next Day  
“I’m going back to school today,” Harry’s words alerted Willy to the fact that his son had entered the kitchen. “If that’s ok?”  
Willy sat down breakfast on the table. Harry laid down his backpack beside his chair. Both Wonkas sat down to eat.  
“Are you sure, Harry?” Willy asked. “You’ll get to be off for thanksgiving tomorrow anyway.”  
“I’m sure,” Harry said. “I want to go to Charlie’s apartment after school. Can I?”  
“So that’s why,” Willy said with a smile. “I must ask if you’re planning on going to the ice cream shop before you two go to his house?”  
“If that’s ok,” Harry said.  
Harry and Charlie often spent time at the local Wonka Ice Cream Shop. It was common knowledge amongst the small town that Willy Wonka himself owned the shop. It only served Wonka ice cream and soft serve that could be left out in the sun for hours without melting.  
Despite knowing who owned the shop, not even the employees could claim that they ever saw the famous chocolate maker in the shop. The only interaction that they had with him, despite it being indirect, came through one of his correspondents that next to nothing other than his name was known about. The correspondent was of course just Willy in disguise, but no one but Willy himself and his son realized that fact.  
“Of course you can, Starshine,” Willy pointed his wand, which was out of its cane at the time, at a napkin. The napkin turned into three vouchers, two for a scoop of ice-cream each for Charlie and Harry and one for a chocolate bar for them to share. “You and Charlie have a wonderful time scheming today.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry took a bite. “We’re just eating ice cream and hanging out. No scheming or tricks involved.”  
“And I’m just making chocolate and running a business,” Willy said in an over exaggerated voice. “No magic or fun involved. And I never said anything about tricks.”  
“Thanks, dad,” Harry laughed and took the ice cream and chocolate vouchers from his father.  
“If you are planning on making it to school anywhere near the time that it starts, you’re going to need to start moving and stop dilly dallying,” Willy got up and handed his son his packed lunch box.  
Harry took his lunch box and picked up his backpack. Willy walked his son to the floo.  
“Love you, dad,” Harry gave Willy a side hug which Willy returned.  
“I love you too, Starshine,” Willy said. “If you need to come home any time today, you can just floo back.”  
“I know dad,”  
“You’ll have to tell me about how people react to the ticket announcement when you get home this evening,”  
“I will,” Harry said. “Don’t forget to tape what all of the news stations are saying.”  
“I won’t,” Willy said. “I’m very, very excited to see what they’ll say. Off to school with you now, Harry.”  
“Yes sir!”  
“And don’t forget to send a note through the floo when you get to Charlie’s apartment,”  
“I won’t forget,” Harry assured his dad. “Bye!”  
Harry stepped through the floo and went through to school.  
“I miss the days that I had to take him to school,” Willy said to himself as he went to clean up the kitchen from breakfast.  
School was utterly boring.  
That was the thought that went through Harry’s head as he rewrote the words for the summoning charm for the seventeenth time.  
His dad was almost right. None of the teachers did anything the week before the break. None of them, that is, except for Mrs. Trent.  
Harry was sitting at lunch trying to do the work that he had missed when he was out.  
“You misspelled it on line fifteen,” Charlie said pointing to the one with one too many c’s.  
“Ugh,” Harry erased his misspelled word and rewrote it.  
“I wish I could help more,” Charlie said sitting back in his seat.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know a duplicating charm that will only duplicate the words and not the paper that you can do wandlessly, would you?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Sorry,” Charlie said.  
“It’s alright,” Harry said as he wrote down his twentieth line. “Finished with this one. What’s my next charm?”  
Before Charlie could answer his best friend’s question, the lunch room door swung open and banged against the wall behind it.  
“Oh my gosh, guys,” The kid who was always in trouble practically ran through the door they had just thrown open. “You’ll never believe it!”  
“Wonder what it is this time?” Charlie asked in genuine curiosity.  
“I think I know,” Harry said after he looked at his watch.  
“Willy Wonka’s opening up his factory to anyone who can find a ticket hidden in one of his chocolate bars!”  
The lunch room went crazy with noise as people’s excitement and questions were voiced.  
Charlie’s eyes went straight to his best friend.  
“Is it true?”  
Harry’s smile answered Charlie’s question before he said the word of confirmation.  
“Yes,”  
“Do you know where the tickets are?”  
“Kind of,” Harry replied.  
“Everyone,” the principal tried to regain some sort of control of the situation. “Lunch still ends in twelve minutes. You can buy your chocolate bars after school and talk more about this during break.”  
The room only quieted a little as people went back to eating along with talking.  
Charlie looked like he was about to ask Harry another question, but the younger boy quickly interrupted him.  
“I’ll tell you more about it after school,” Harry said.  
“Okay,” Charlie agreed.  
“Dad gave us ice cream vouchers for the ice cream shop,” Harry handed Charlie his voucher. “And one for a chocolate bar to split.”  
“Amazing!” Charlie said as Harry returned to his makeup work.  
The rest of the day couldn’t pass fast enough for the excited kids who were craving chocolate and gold. After fifteen minutes of trying to calm down rambunctious children, the teachers gave up and either declared it a recess day or a study hall day in every class. None of the students were complaining.  
“I’ve finally completed everything,” Harry stretched his back after laying down his pencil. “Is your family doing anything for thanksgiving?”  
“We’re having cabbage noodle soup with fresh bread,” Charlie replied.  
“No turkey?”  
“Not this year,” Charlie said. “Probably never again unless we can find a new sponsor.”  
“I still can’t believe that yours decided not to renew your sponsorship!”  
“They didn’t think that my parents were trying hard enough to get jobs,” Charlie shrugged. “I guess that magical people just don’t see that the only time that jobs are open to no-majs and squibs is if they either need someone to carry something around or if a spell or rune on something stops working. Those jobs don’t last very long.”  
“I’m sorry,” Harry didn’t know what else he could say.  
“It’s not your fault,” Charlie shrugged.  
“I’ll bring you some turkey,” Harry said. “Dad raised some turkeys this year, so we have a few just laying around.”  
“I’d love to see where in the world you and your dad manage to keep all of the stuff you always talk about,” Charlie said.  
“Maybe you will,” Harry held up the chocolate bar voucher. “I’m just kidding. There aren’t actually any tickets in that shop.”  
“What did you raise turkeys for?” Charlie asked.  
“A thanksgiving sweet!” Harry’s eyes lit up the way that they always did when he talked about candy. “We were hoping to get them out this year, but the recipe just wouldn’t work out in time. Next year though, they’ll be a best seasonal seller.”  
“I’m not sure what sort of sweet could possibly be based on turkey,” Charlie said. “But you seem to always know exactly what you’re talking about.”  
“This one’s actually one of my dad’s ideas,” Harry checked his watch and saw that the last period of the day was almost over. “I’m just helping him with it.”  
Just as Harry’s watch had informed him, the bell rang two minutes later. Almost all of the students jumped up to get to the floo lobby so that they could be the first to buy chocolate bars.  
“Everyone sit down!” The teacher called over the excited kids. “I dismiss you, not the bell.”  
Students sat down with their backpacks still on their backs so that they could bolt to the door as soon as the liberating word was said.  
“We will pick back up on our lesson when we return,” The teacher said. “I hope that you all have a wonderful holiday with your friends and family. Don’t get too sick eating chocolate bars. You all are dismissed.”  
All of the students except for two bolted through the door and pushed past other classes to make it to the floo lobby. Harry and Charlie remained behind and packed up slowly.  
“Are you going home to Georgia to see your family for break, sir?” Harry asked his teacher.  
“I am,” he replied. “My niece was born two weeks ago and I’m going to get to see her for the first time.”  
“Awww,” both Charlie and Harry said.  
“I’m sure that she’ll be wonderful,” Charlie said.  
“Thank you, boys,” Their teacher said.  
“Are you two going to try to find the tickets?”  
“I think I’m going to get one!” Harry said with a smile.  
“That would be funny, wouldn’t it, Mr. Wonka?” The teacher chuckled.  
Harry and Charlie laughed with him. None of the teachers had any idea that Harry was related to Willy Wonka.  
Harry and Charlie finished packing up and walked to the door.  
“I wish you boys luck in the search and a happy thanksgiving,” Their teacher waved to them as they left the classroom.  
“You too, sir,”  
“Bye, sir,”  
“Bye boys,”  
Harry and Charlie made their way to the floo lobby which had cleared out some since school had initially dismissed. They flooed back to the Summer Gardens floo network before walking to the ice cream shop.  
There was a line outside of the shop and the manager was standing outside addressing angry customers.  
“I’ve already told you all,” the manager shouted over the crowd. “We don’t have any more chocolate bars here! This is an ice cream shop, not a chocolate store.”  
“But it’s a Wonka shop!” Someone shouted.  
“It’s got to have chocolate!” Someone else yelled.  
“Hi Mr. Miller,” Harry said after he and Charlie pushed to the front of the car.  
“Are you out of ice cream?” Charlie asked.  
“Never for you two,” Mr. Miller said with a smile.  
“When was the last chocolate bar shipment you got in?” Harry asked.  
“Three days ago,” Mr. Miller said. “And I’m going to have to order more.”  
“Everyone!” Harry shouted to the crowd. “Even if Mr. Miller did have any chocolate left, none of them would have a ticket!”  
“What do you mean?” A woman in the front of the crowd snapped in Harry’s face.  
Harry slightly flinched and took a step back. Charlie angled himself in front of Harry. Harry looked up at Mr. Miller who nodded at Harry to continue.  
“Well,” Harry said. “Only the bars with the specially marked wrappers could have a ticket. They just came out today so since Mr. Miller’s last order was three days ago, he wouldn’t have any of those.”  
About half of the crowd decided to listen to and believe the small boy. They left to find their chocolate bars somewhere else. Most of the ones left dispersed after they saw the others leaving.  
“Thank you, Harry,” Mr. Miller said as he let the boys inside. “They’ve been trying to buy chocolate since the announcement was made.”  
“I guess that they didn’t listen to the announcement very well then,” Harry said.  
“How did you know about the specially marked packages?” Mr. Miller asked. “You two should have been in school when the announcement came out.”  
“It was in the paper,” Charlie explained.  
“I’m assuming you two are here for ice cream?”  
“Yes sir,”  
“And you have vouchers?”  
“As always, sir,” Charlie said holding out his voucher.  
“You two have more vouchers than anybody else who comes in here,” Miller said. “You’ll never guess what I have today.”  
“What?” Charlie asked in excitement.  
“Wonka’s released a new flavor and we’re the first shop to get it,”  
Charlie looked at Harry, asking him with a look if the flavor was good. Harry nodded enthusiastically.  
“I’ll have a scoop of that, please,” Charlie said.  
“I haven’t even told you what it is yet?” Mr. Miller chuckled at the boy’s excitement.  
“It doesn’t really matter,” Charlie said. “All of Mr. Wonka’s ice creams are amazing. I don’t think that he’d let a bad flavor be released!”  
“It’s true!” Harry added. “A bad flavor would never make it past taste testing.”  
“I honestly hope that both of you boys win yourself a ticket,” Mr. Miller said as he scooped one scoop of white and yellow swirled ice cream into a cone. “You boys have to be the biggest Wonka fans in the world.”  
“I’m a bigger Wonka fan than Charlie is,” Harry said. “Could I have a scoop of Vanilla Lemonlicious Swirl, please?”  
“You definitely are a bigger fan than me,” Charlie said.  
Mr. Miller scooped another cone of the new flavor and handed both boys their cones as he took the vouchers.  
“Do you two also have a chocolate bar voucher?” Miller asked.  
“Yes sir,” Harry said. “But it’s ok if you don’t have any.”  
“I figured that you boys would be stopping in today,” Miller walked to the back of the counter. “So, I saved you one.”  
“Thank you, sir!” Charlie said.  
The two boys sat at a table where they both had a view of the tv. The afternoon news was about to come on.  
“Good afternoon everyone,” The female announcer on tv said. “We are bringing you an update on what is now being called, Wonkamania!”  
Charlie grinned at Harry.  
“Jacob, what are your thoughts on all of this?”  
“Well, Mr. Wonka is certainly a genius,” The other announcer named Jacob said. “Never before have people been so crazy about chocolate bars.”  
The picture had shifted to show people lined up in front of stores hoping to be able to buy bars of chocolate.  
“The real question about this whole competition isn’t who’s going to find the tickets, is it Jacob?”  
“Well it isn’t for me,” Jacob said. “I think that the question on everyone’s minds is what Slugworth, Fickelgruber, and Prodnose are going to do.”  
“Can you tell us about that?”  
“Of course, everyone knows that the reason Willy Wonka shut down his factory to begin with was due to spies from those three chocolate makers. They just couldn’t handle the fact that such a young, new chocolatier was doing better than them. Since Wonka has kept his chocolate making process a secret, the other three competitors have fallen further behind than ever. I can almost guarantee that they’re going to try to get a spy inside on this tour.”  
“What sort of spy would Wonka even allow into his factory? Surely the man would know.”  
“I think that it will have to be a child. Probably a child of one of those chocolate makers workers or one of their own.”  
“Well we’ll certainly have to keep an eye out for that,” the female announcer said. “And now over to Nathan who is reporting from Japan.”  
Charlie and Harry had finished their ice cream by the time the announcement was over.  
“You’ve got to tell me more about this, Harry,” Charlie said.  
“Let’s go back to your house then,” Harry stood up and threw away his spoon.  
“Bye Mr. Miller!” Charlie called as he did the same.  
“Bye boys,” Miller said as the two walked out the door. “It’s good to see siblings getting along that well.”  
Harry and Charlie walked back to Summer Gardens apartment and stopped at the floo for Harry to let his dad know that they were there. The two best friends then continued on to Number 3.  
“Hi mom,” Charlie said as he entered.  
“Hi Mrs. Bucket,” Harry echoed.  
“She’s out working, boys,” Grandpa Joe called from his bedroom.  
“Thanks, Grandpa Joe,” Charlie said. “Harry and I will be in my room.”  
“We will, sir,” Harry said.  
“Come on, Harry!”  
Charlie and Harry went into Charlie’s room and Harry pulled out a stone with an Oompa Loompan silencing rune on it and sat it by the door.  
“Talk, Harry,” Charlie said.  
“What do you want to talk about?” Harry said with a smile.  
“You know,” Charlie said. “Why were you out for so long, and what’s up with the tickets?”  
“I,” Harry started. “I killed someone.”  
“WHAT?” Charlie yelled.  
“I was boating with one of my dad’s workers and his boat tipped over,” Tears were falling from Harry’s eyes. “I tried to save him, but I couldn’t and he died!”  
“Well, that’s not your fault,” Charlie said. “I mean, he was an adult and you’re just a kid. You shouldn’t have had to save him.”  
“Thanks, Charlie,” Harry sniffed.  
“You’re welcome,” Charlie said. “Now, tell me about the competition!”  
Harry spent the next thirty minutes explaining all of the plans that he and his father had come up with to the best of his ability. He said everything he could without giving away the secrets of the factory.  
“So now I’ve got to come up with a secret identity so that I can go on the tour without anyone knowing who I am before the end,” Harry finished.  
“Whoa,” Charlie said. “You’re like a secret agent!”  
“I know!” Harry agreed. “I had an idea while we were in the ice cream shop.”  
“You aren’t going to call yourself Harry Ice Cream, are you?” Charlie asked with a disbelieving look.  
“Of course not,” Harry laughed. “I mean the part about the second-rate candy stealing fiends.”  
“Ooohhh,” Charlie said. “Them. Wait. Are you planning on acting like you were sent by them?”  
“Wouldn’t it be hilarious?”  
“Yeah!” Charlie agreed. “Which one?”  
“Not Slugworth,” Harry said as his lip curled. “Dad hates him the most.”  
“So, are you still going to use your normal first name?”  
“Definitely,” Harry said. “I just have to choose a different last name and change my eye color.”  
“What color are you planning on?”  
“Well,” Harry said. “My dad is known for having bright eyes, but no one really knows what color they are because he’s always changing the color. So really any color will work if I do that. I was thinking maybe a chocolaty brown with a bright amber.”  
“That will make you look like you’re part werewolf,”  
“That’s true,” Harry said. “Maybe blue with a bit of green in it?”  
“Why don’t you just make it a bunch of different colors?” Charlie suggested. “That way if you accidentally have them only one color you can say that they just look different in different lighting.”  
“You’re a genius, Charlie!” Harry said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were varying shades of blue, green, and brown. “How’s that?”  
“I can’t believe how good you’ve gotten at that,” Charlie shook his head. “The first time you showed me that, you could only change the shade of green.”  
“Dad’s been practicing with me,” Harry said. “We practice a bit every day.”  
“I think they look great!” Charlie said. “What name are you going to go with?”  
“Something that sounds like either Fickelgruber of Prodnose,” Harry said.  
“What about a mix of the two?” Charlie  
“That’s too much,” Harry said. “People aren’t that stupid.”  
“Prodrove,”  
“Prozone,”  
“Podsane,”  
“Finickgrubser,”  
“Fickelburg,”  
“I like that last one,” Harry said.  
“Harry Finkelberg,” Charlie said the two names together. “That sounds believable.”  
“Have you seen a picture of him recently?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah,” Charlie said. “You look the most like him out of the three. Of course, you still look a lot like your dad. Or at least a lot like old pictures of him.”  
“Thanks!” Harry said. “Do you think anyone will find out the truth beforehand?”  
“Not if you play on the whole spy thing,” Charlie assured him.  
“Great!”  
“Boys,” Charlie’s mom’s voice called. “Are you in there?”  
Harry took his silencing rune stone and put it back in his bag.  
“Yes, Mrs. Bucket,” Harry said.  
“It’s great to see you again Harry,” Mrs. Bucket said.  
“It’s wonderful to see you too,” Harry said. “Can I cook a new recipe that I’ve been developing for you all tonight?”  
“You don’t have to do that, Harry,” Mrs. Bucket said.  
“But I want to do it,” Harry insisted. “I need a larger test group than just my dad.”  
“If you’re sure,” Mrs. Bucket said.  
“I am, Mrs. Bucket,” Harry said. “Thank you so much. Let me just run home and get my ingredients.”  
Harry ran out to the floo system and flooed home.  
“You have a good friend,” Mrs. Bucket said.  
Harry ran through to the flew and threw down the powder while saying his destination. He disappeared in a swirl of green.  
“Hi dad,” Harry said to his father after he flooed into the living room. “I’m trying my new recipe out for the Buckets!”  
“Don’t stay over too late,” Willy said as he followed Harry into the kitchen and helped him gather ingredients.  
“I won’t,” Harry said “We need to watch the news coverage and I want to tell you a plan that Charlie and I came up with!”  
“I look forward to it,” Willy said. “Your eyes look amazing!”  
“Thanks!” Harry said. “They were Charlie’s idea. Just in case I forget to change my eye color. I can just say that they look different in different lighting. I still prefer my natural color though.”  
“I wish that I would have thought of that,” Willy said.  
“Well,” Harry walked back to the fireplace. “I must get going if I’m going to have time to cook.”  
“Have fun, Starshine,”  
“Bye, dad,” With that Harry returned to Summer Gardens.  
The grandparents’ beds were able to be levitated into the main room so that the family and Harry could eat together.  
“This is wonderful, Harry,” Grandma Josephine said.  
“Thank you, ma’am,” Harry blushed.  
“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Grandma Josephine, young man?”  
“She speaks for all of us in that respect,” Grandpa George said. “Anyone who cooks this well is a part of the family!”  
“Thank you,” Harry once again said.  
“What are you planning on doing when you get older, Harry?” Mrs. Bucket asked.  
“I’m going to run a large food making company!” Harry said confidently.  
“Well, I can’t think of anyone better for the job,” Grandpa Joe praised Harry.  
“Hello, Buckets,” Mr. Bucket said as he entered the apartment. “What is that amazing smell?”  
“Hello, honey,” Mrs. Bucket greeted. “Harry cooked for us tonight.”  
“Wonderful!” Mr. Bucket exclaimed. “Hello, Harry!”  
“Hello, sir,” Harry handed Mr. Bucket a plate. “We saved some food for you.”  
“Thank you, Harry,” Mr. Bucket sat down.  
“Harry was just telling us about how he plans on running a large food company when he gets older,” Grandpa Joe informed his son.  
“Will it be as big as the Wonka factory?” Mr. Bucket asked.  
The only Bucket that was aware of who Harry’s father was was Charlie. Harry tried to tell the truth as much as possible without spilling his secret.  
“It’s going to be exactly as large as Wonka’s will be,” Harry said.  
“Speaking of Wonka’s,” Mr. Bucket said. “What do you all think of the ticket competition?”  
The Buckets spent the next twenty minutes talking about the competition. Harry and Charlie just smiled at each other knowingly.  
Harry finally dismissed himself to go home, thanking the Buckets for letting him come over and wishing them good night. He left enough leftovers behind to last the next two days.  
Harry flooed back home and sat with his dad in the living room.  
“Ready to watch?” Harry asked.  
The two Wonkas spent the rest of the evening watching news about their competition and planning.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through chapter one! Give yourself a pat on the back! Thank you so much for reading!  
> -Aniala (catz4444)


End file.
